Love by Lust
by bunji the wolf
Summary: While having a dream Naruto is visited by Kushina, what if Naruto wasn't a male but female who is very special? Female NarutoXHarem Harem of girls Beware Futa, humor,Lemons and well more lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series but I own the story plot and the name Bunji the wolf on fanfiction.**

**Chapter I-Mother Lust**

It has been fourteen years since the day of the Kyuubi attack Konoha and young Naruto Uzumaki. The chosen host for the Kyuubi had suffer a long term of hell for this but now in his apartment waiting for the next mission as today was a raining day.

Naruto was bored and tried so Naruto went to sleep to pass the time.

**Naruto's Mind:**

**"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." **A voice whispers his name over and over again.

Naruto woke up to find himself inside a large place a dark in fact. Naruto looked around to see a large cage behind him the voice was coming from there. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on until the voice spoke to him.

Behind the cage there was a woman with long red/purple like hair her eyes were dark blue. The woman wore a beautiful long black dress.

"Naruto my dear child." The woman said with a warm smile.

Naruto look confuse "Child? Who are you lady?"

"Naruto honey do you not know the voice nor the face of your mother?" the woman said with a sad look on her face. The woman before Naruto was his birth mother the one who gave him life.

"You're my mother? Why are you here if you're my mother…wait a minute my mother I remember the old man tell me the Kyuubi was sealed inside my soul." Naruto looked hurt to hear this.

"Naruto-chan I am your mother your Kaa-san. And yes I am the Kyuubi." she said "But Naruto I shall tell you the truth on that day."

Naruto sat down on the floor "I'm listening." He told her.

"It is true I am the Kyuubi I have live for a long time, taking the form as a young child for many years. Meeting a lot of people making friends I have enjoy my role in human life. Then I met your father I fell in love with him the first time I lay my eyes on him." Kushina blush with delight "I decide to grow up using my power to make my human form grow and from a tomboy girl to a beautiful lady."

"Go on." Naruto was listening so far.

"I lived with Minato and have a wonderful life with him." Kushina blush more "He was the best I ever had. He was perfect. And one day I found out I was pregnant and Minato was the father." Kushina put her hands on her stomach "I remember those nine months of you inside me growing every day ready to be born. But that night when you were born it was the greatest moment of my life and the worst." Kushina frowned.

"I don't know who did it but someone spoke of a rumor that I was a tailed beast in human. My life as a human would soon end and I would have given up my perfect life in Konoha. Shortly after you were born I caught an Assassin trying to end your life although I was weak after giving birth I killed the assassin. And well I don't remember after that I think I just lost it the last thing I remember was…hearing your cries." Kushina sighed and looked at Naruto "Hearing the cries of my baby girl."

Suddenly Naruto's face turn ghost white "Girl?" he said.

"Oh yes I gave birth to a girl a very healthy girl too." Kushina added.

"But I'm a guy." Naruto sweatdrop as Kushina shook her head "I see they gave my daughter a jutsu sex change." Naruto blush heavenly red "I'm a girl no way I been a boy my whole life!"

Kushina slowly wave her index finger at her child "Tsk, tsk, tsk honey I know what I had before I died."

"You're dead?" Kushina nodded.

"Yes my child but my soul lives on in you." She said.

"If I am a girl for real then I don't have a…" Naruto look down at his pants "Damn."

"I am the only member of the Uzumaki clan but now you are the only one. Did you know an Uzumaki is always a female?" Kushina smiled "And yet long ago there were a large clan."

"What happen?" Naruto asked.

"The great ninja war many died and only I remain." Kushina sighed then Naruto brought up a good question "Why only girls in the Uzumaki clan?"

"Because every girl in the Uzumaki clan can self create." She told Naruto.

"What does that mean?" Naruto got confuse.

"It means the women of the Uzumaki can get themselves pregnant without the need of men." Kushina explain to Naruto but Naruto was still confuses about the whole thing "I'm still lost."

"The women of the Uzumaki can grow a Penis." Kushina said as Naruto's face was in complete shock.

"Whoa." Naruto couldn't believe it hearing from his mother's mouth.

"They can choose to be asexual, bi-sexual, homosexual or do it the normal way have sex with a man. They have been doing this for years. The clan of Uzumakis are all are hermaphrodite or Futanari as many men say in their hentai doujinshi mangas." Kushina chuckle with delight as Naruto asked another question for Kushina.

"So does that mean you got one too…mom?" Naruto was afraid and yet curious to know.

"Is my child curious to know?" Naruto blush while looking down at the floor.

"But first I shall return my child to her true form." Kushina's right hand glow bright red as she feed Naruto with energy the energy of her the Kyuubi. Naruto felt his body changed to it true form Naruto's hair grew out long he felt his chest grew bigger. His finger nails grew longer feeling his body becoming more lady like, then when Kushina was done.

Naruto look himself in mirror by using the water on the ground as a mirror to see his true form. He was now a she Naruto's body has been change completely now a dead drop beautiful teenage girl. With C-cup breasts size her ass was big and round her hips were perfect.

"I'm a girl." She said but then Naruto felt something big hanging between her legs as she sweatdrop while saying "Well I still have that but I am a girl now."

"Naruto you always been a girl my dear. Just trap in that fake body of yours." Kushina smiled at her daughter "How do you feel Fuki." Kushina said her daughter's name.

"Fuki I thought my name was Naruto?" Naruto said.

"Well your godfather and father name you that but I always wanted to name you Fuki it means freedom."

"So I'm Fuki Uzumaki then?" Naruto asked

"Yes that is your real name but you may go by the name Naruto if you want honey."

"It feels strange to have a body like this. And still have a penis from my boy form." Naruto sweatdrop "I think my penis gotten bigger." Naruto look to check "Wow I grew a few inches."

"How big were you before?" Kushina asked.

"Well I was a six I think I'm an eight now." Naruto said while blushing.

Kushina has decided to give her daughter a few trips of her new form "I must warn you Fuki now that you are your true form your sex-drive has double." Naruto jaw hit the floor "Really?"

Kushina nod her head "You will last longer in sex then most men with high sex-drive. Women will love you in bed trust me before I marry your father I slept with a lot of women. Who knows you might have a brother or sister out there Fuki and to be honest, I have met few women that have penises like you and I. But that's another story."

"Wow mom I didn't know you um went around." Naruto sweatdrop as Kushina glare at her daughter while Naruto was still sweat dropping "I know what you're thinking no I am not a slut or whore I just friendly when it comes to meeting women. But your father is the only men who ever made me feel like a real women." Naruto blush after Kushina wink at her daughter.

"So I have a choice who I want to sleep with?" Naruto asked her mother.

"It's your life Fuki have fun party have sex, train hard kick some ass it's your life Fuki make me proud but before you wake up my daughter. I want to give my daughter a special lesson." Kushina started to remove her dress slowly.

"Mom what are you!"

Kushina smiled "I am just going to teach you how to have sex the right way. Trust me Fuki you will have a large lust I have watch you Fuki you have a big crush on that Sakura girl and you have masturbation to her more than twice." Naruto looked away and mumble to herself.

Kushina remove her dress now showing herself in full nude her breasts were double D. Her hips were very curvy her ass was big Kushina had a nine inch penis between her legs. Naruto turn around to see her mother looking down at her daughter.

"Mom I." Naruto was cut off by her mother "Shh just listen to your body." Kushina unzip Naruto's jacket and remove her shirt to see her daughter's breasts "You have a nice size Fuki."

"Thanks mom but your bigger." Naruto stared at Kushina's breasts.

Naruto grab Kushina's breasts feeling her mother's big breasts how juicy they look so real and so sexy. Naruto took Kushina's left nipple into her mouth sucking on it licking it with her tongue as Kushina moaned feeling good.

Kushina unzip her daughter's pants and pull down her pants and pull down the boxers as well to see Naruto big hard throbbing penis. Kushina grab Naruto's penis and slowly jerked her daughter off as Naruto moaned feeling her mother's soft hands on her penis.

Naruto played with Kushina's breasts licking her left and right nipples as Kushina was giving Naruto a hand job stroking Naruto's penis faster and faster making her daughter get harder and make her throb harder.

"Ah mother I'm gonna cum." Naruto moaned.

"Cum Fuki cum for mommy." Kushina moaned.

"Ahh." Naruto moaned as she felt her penis shot three cumshots toward Kushina's breasts her penis was still hard even after three big shots. Kushina licked Naruto's cum and hum "Yes my dear they will love you as I will."

"But now my child get ready I will show how it will feel if you choose a man to be your love." Kushina laid Naruto on the ground with her legs out wide as Kushina can see Naruto's virgin pussy. Kushina grab Naruto's legs over her shoulder "It will hurt at first but you will get use to it." Kushina told her daughter as Naruto nod her head.

Kushina slowly thrust her large penis inside Naruto's virgin pussy. Naruto twitch in pain "Ahh ouch." Feeling her mother slowly enter inside her "Ah Fuki your pussy is wonderful I can feel you holding me tight ah." Kushina was in heaven feeling her daughter's pussy having a tight hold on her penis. Kushina start pounding Naruto like every Uzumaki would do to a normal horny woman in need of a good fuck.

Kushina at first started slow and gentle but now feeling her daughter's pussy getting wetter and the sound they were making as Kushina's penis pounding Naruto's pussy was enough to make any dick hard or make any pussy wet.

"Ah mother it feel so good oh yes more!" Naruto held close to her mother having her pussy getting pounding by her own mother incest it was but they didn't care Kushina was giving Naruto or should we say Fuki a lesson.

"Yes Fuki your pussy so good your gonna make mommy cum oh god baby." Kushina could feel Naruto grab hold of her mother's huge ass while she was getting fucked.

"Oh ahh mother I can't hold it I'm, I'm, I'm gonna CUM!" Naruto's pussy grab Kushina's penis real hard as Naruto's penis unload a huge cumshot into the air while Kushina bust a big load inside her daughter's pussy.

"Oh god I really needed that I hadn't cum like that in years." As Naruto could her mother's sperm drips out from her pussy while for Naruto her first time having sex it was unbelievable the best feeling she ever had just pure happiest she was in nothing else.

"Thank you mother." Naruto said before vanishing back to the real world while Kushina could only smiled and said "Good luck honey your gonna need it now."

In the real world Naruto was on her bed naked sweating after a good fuck her pussy was dripping with cum and her penis was leaking cum getting fucked was so good as she was thinking she wonder how was the pleasure of fucking would do for her?

Now in her true form how can she explain this to her team let alone the whole village? But right now Naruto didn't care all she wanted to do now is just sleep and thank her mother for it.

**Next Time-Wild Lust**

**Hey everyone it is I Bunji the wolf once again giving you a great story this story I call Love by Lust is about the well the name of its title of course. The story is a lemon base idea female Futa Naruto who gonna get laid a lot.**

**Naruto and Kushina aren't gonna be the only Futa in the story but right now it just Naruto or should I say Fuki (which means Freedom).**

**Now then Naruto will have a Harem of women Naruto will have one guy in her pairing and no it is NOT Sasuke and NEVER will be.**

**Right now give out a list of five of your favorite girl ninjas I'm gonna start a good number of girls up to five for now.**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Hanabi **

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Kin**

**Tayuya**

**Shizune**

**Anko**

**Tsunade**

**Kurenai**

**Or any favorite movie girls or fillers you can add who you want female Naruto to get laid with.**

**That's all for now later everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series but I own the story plot and the name Bunji the wolf.**

**The votes so far**

**Sakura-3**

**Ino-3**

**Hinata-3**

**Hanabi -7**

**Tenten-3**

**Temari-4**

**Kin-1**

**Tayuya-2**

**Shizune-0**

**Anko-7**

**Tsunade-4**

**Kurenai-3**

**Koyuki aka the snow princess-4**

**Well ladies and gentlemen it is a tie between Hinata's little sister and the sexy Anko well let see how it will go shall we?**

**Chapter II-Wild Lust**

**Naruto/Fuki Apartment:**

It has been twenty-four hours since Naruto encounter her mother and was given back her true body and had a wild encounter with her mother. But now in her true body but still have the mind of her normal self Naruto sat there in her bed with her arms crossover her breasts thinking.

"What am I going to say to everyone? They knew I was a boy ever since I was a child. Kaa-san gave me my real body back and we had sex but what now?" Naruto sighed "Bet all the guys are gonna laugh at me and the girls are gonna hate me or will they?" Naruto look down seeing her thick penis between her legs.

"It's still raining out there and I'm hungry I knew I should have gone out while it was still sunny." Naruto rubbed the back of her head "Damn it."

Getting out of bed walking to the bathroom Naruto stared at herself in the mirror her all body was different all but her eyes they were still crystal blue but nonetheless people will know by looking at her in the eyes.

"Since I'm in my true form which is a girl that means I have to take care of my body even more. But that doesn't mean I can't act like my normal self." Naruto smiled.

"I need new clothed to fit my new self but right now I need to eat." Naruto got dress wearing a gray sweat shirt with baggy sweat pants with a hood over her head. Naruto went out to get some Ramen for launch today.

While outside it was raining hard but Naruto had to hurry up before she caught a cold and that she didn't want. Naruto went her to favorite place to eat in the whole world.

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar:**

"Ah a customer on this raining day?" said the old man known Teuchi the owner of the Ichiraku Ramen.

"I hope I came in time if it's raining this bad normally bars close?" Naruto said with a hood still over her head.

"No, no, no you came at a good time in the afternoon young lady. Although Naruto should have been here few hours ago oh well he must have had a mission to do poor kid." Teuchi laughed "Now young lady what would you like to have for today?"

"I like some pork Ramen pleases." Naruto asked.

"Sure thing what's your name I hadn't seen you around these parks."

Naruto quickly thought up a lie "Oh I just move here the other day I'm Fuki Maki." Naruto said.

Ayame the daughter of Teuchi smiled at Naruto and hand her, her Ramen "Nice to meet you Fuki."

Afterward Naruto enjoyed her meal and head on back home where she'll deal with this new problem of everyone getting to know the once boy Naruto now a she. Then it hit Naruto maybe this is a great start a good one too.

Everyone will think disappeared or have died or ran away from Konoha but then she remember Kushina spoke of they changed Naruto's form so one of or the elders know of this. Naruto decide to visit the old man the third Hokage.

**The Third Hokage's Office:**

Naruto enter Sarutobi's office as she sees the old Hokage was doing paper work signing here and there. When the old man notice he felt a familiar chakra standing right there in front of him as him and Naruto eyes met.

"Hello what can I do for you?" He said.

Naruto smiled as Sarutobi could only see Naruto's mouth "I wanted to talk with you alone old man."

"Are you are young lady?" Naruto remove her hood showing her face to the old Hokage as she grin at him "Naruto!"

"How could you tell?"

"You're the only ninja I know that makes that grin and your eyes are a dead giveaway. They say eyes are the window to the soul." Naruto sweatdrop "So what happen Naruto why are you in this form?"

"Well Kaa-san visited me in my dream and well we talked and well she'd turn me back to the way I was born. And so I'm asking you here and now do anyone else know I am really female?" Sarutobi looked at Naruto as he couldn't lie to her.

"Only I know your true form everyone else know you are male. What's the catch?"

"I want a new life. I want you to tell everyone that Naruto Uzumaki is gone. You out of everyone know I need a new start." Naruto stared at him as Sarutobi took a thought "So you think by using your real birth name you can trip everyone and have the friends so you wish to have?" Naruto gave a nod.

"Naruto your mother was sealed inside you, if a hint of rage build up inside that power will be unlock. What then will you do?" Naruto sweatdrop while thinking about it knowing the old man was right "Aw crap."

"Right now Naruto I will need some to time."

"For what?"

"To explain this to Kakashi right now I have sent him on a C-rank mission along with Sasuke Uchiha. They just are delivering a few letters across the land of grass."

"C-rank man I miss out on a mission that sounds fun." Naruto joked "So that means Sakura-chan is still here?" Sarutobi nod "So what now?"

"Right you need to go home Naruto I will speak with you tomorrow so we can explain this to everyone in Konoha." Naruto sigh giving Sarutobi a you gotta be kidding look on her face as Sarutobi return with a serious look on his face.

"Alright but you can't force me to change back to a boy. This is my real body and lying to me wasn't a good idea old man. But anyway I forgive ya." Naruto left the room while humming a song as Sarutobi got worry of Naruto's sudden change of his new body and behavior "Moon swing?" Sarutobi said.

**Konoha Street:**

Raining still it was raining Naruto was half way home almost there to her apartment. But Naruto stop when she bumps into someone and fell into a puddle "Aw man damn it my clothed are all wet now."

"You should have watch where you're going." Said a woman's voice as Naruto looked up to see a woman holding an umbrella over her head. The woman had light-brown, pupil-less eyes, her hair was violet color she wore a light brown color coat.

The woman helped Naruto up "Hadn't seen you around new ninja?"

"Something liked that." Naruto told the woman "My clothed are wet and I was so close to my apartment."

"Come on." The woman said

"Huh?" Naruto look confuse.

"Come with me my apartment is close by." The woman walked the same way toward Naruto's apartment as Naruto follow the woman to the same place where Naruto's apartment although Naruto was on the top floor level the woman was on the bottom right below Naruto's.

'_Wow she lives right close to me.'_ Naruto thought

When Naruto enter the woman's apartment it was a small apartment much like Naruto. One bed in other side the kitchen was close to the bathroom. The woman had a TV with a few DVDs as well. Naruto looked around the place "I know it's a little messy but its home." The woman said "I'll go get you some fresh clothes."

"Um thanks." Naruto's face started to turn red of embarrassment of having a woman give her, the woman's clothes. Then Naruto remember _'Damn if she see it she gonna freak out'_ Naruto thought as the woman return with some clothes for Naruto "Take your clothed off so I can put them in the dryer."

"Um yeah sure." Naruto grab her warm clothes given by the woman as she was about to enter the bathroom but was stop by the woman "Where are you going?"

"Um the bathroom so I can change."

The woman glare at Naruto "Take them off here we're both women here."

'_I was a boy about a day ago. But I still a dick.'_ Naruto thought while sweatdropping the woman gave Naruto a funny look "Come on sister off with the clothed you're getting my floor wet."

Naruto remove her sweat shirt and her sweat pants "No bra and you wear boxers?" the woman said "Yup you are a tomboy."

'_She thinks I'm a tomboy.' _Naruto chuckle in her mind

"What's your name?" Naruto asked the woman "The name's Anko Mitarashi and your name?"

"Fuki Maki." Naruto say her name with no worry.

"Cute name you have." Anko smiled back "Off with the boxers."

Naruto fell down anime style "You did fell on your ass didn't you?" Anko said "SO take them off."

Naruto turn around and remove her boxers so Anko couldn't see her penis. Anko grab Naruto's wet clothed and left her apartment for a few moments as Naruto was getting dress now wearing a black T-shirt with shorts that match her shirt.

"At least it's not noticeable." Naruto was hoping Anko wouldn't see her penis and freak out, so far Anko seem like a cool person. Naruto went over to Anko's DVD collection "Whoa." Naruto looked at Anko's DVD collection she had a very nice set.

From Fighting movies to horror to humor and Anko's last set movies caught Naruto off guard.

"Busty attack?" Naruto said "Ninjas gone wild? Big black…" Naruto didn't even bother finish what she was about to say "You like my movies?" Anko said her voice made Naruto jump "Oh crap you've scare me."

Anko no longer had her coat on or "Sorry. Your clothes will take awhile to dry."

"Thank you Anko."

"I was going to enjoy another peacefully moment to myself watching my movies. But it always fun to watch the movies with company. See any that you like?" Anko asked Naruto as Naruto blush knowing what's going on she could feel it inside her body feeling the heat rising _'Damn it go down go down.'_ Naruto felt herself get a hard on while Anko saying "A good show night of movies of my favorite eating popcorn while watching naughty movies I hadn't seen Ninjas gone wild for some time."

'Oh forget I give up.' Naruto submitted to her inner lust, seeing Anko alone was a start then seeing Anko had a nice rack, wearing nothing but a chainmail. Naruto remember her first time was with her mother and that was getting fucked Naruto wonder the feeling of pounding Anko's ass right now wonder if she is a virgin or not?

Anko notice something thick twitching in the shorts Naruto was wearing _'Seems this girl is packing, well this is my first time seeing a girl like her might as well have it a go got nothing else to do.'_ Anko thought.

Anko turn her TV on and played her DVD while Naruto and Anko were watching Busty attack a strange name for a movie Naruto thought but it was a porno so anything goes with those crazy titles. Naruto sat down on the ground with her legs cross trying her beat to not get really horny she was already horny but making a porno is gonna make it even worst.

Hearing the moans of a busty woman getting fuck by a guy with a big dick it wasn't thick as Naruto's was but still seeing porno on video was driving Naruto nuts. Anko was just relaxing on her bed watching the movie.

While watching the movie doing her best not to masturbate in front of Anko, but while watching the movie Naruto thought of Anko being the busty woman who getting hammer in the gangbang that is happening right now in the video.

"You're good." Anko said

"Huh?" Naruto look away from the video looking at Anko "What do you mean?"

"I can tell this is your first time looking at porno. And I see your little friend wants out." Anko point at Naruto's shorts "Oh."

"Off with the shorts it will only make things much easier for you kid." Naruto did what Anko told her to do once the shorts were off "Whoa you're a big girl." Anko was surprise by this "Um thanks Anko."

Anko touch the head of Naruto's penis and gently stroke it Naruto moaned for a quick moment, throbbing madly harder and thicker than any guy Anko has ever seen in any porno. Anko got naked tossing her clothed aside, using both hands to stroke Naruto off.

"Damn you're big." Anko felt Naruto's penis how warm it felt throbbing ready to be used.

"Can you use your mouth?" Naruto asked

Anko nod her head while stroking Naruto off with her hands Anko open her mouth making the "Ah." Sound teasing Naruto for fun licking the head of the girl's penis then Anko finally took Naruto's penis inside her mouth. Naruto made a loud moan "Ah your mouth it's so hot." Anko bob her head up and down on Naruto's penis sucking the girl's dick.

Naruto watched as Anko used her breasts to give her a tit job while giving her a blowjob at the same time. Anko took Naruto's dick out of her mouth to rub her breasts on Naruto's wet dick and took back inside her mouth sucking her dick.

"Ah Anko oh this feel so good ah yeah!" Naruto grab Anko's hair and force her penis to go down into Anko's throat. As Anko loved this feeling having a girl's big dick fucking her throat pounding it feeling Naruto's dick raping her throat with her big dick.

Naruto took her dick out from Anko's mouth so she could breathe Anko cough "Are you Anko?" Anko nod her head "I didn't think you would have me suck your dick down to my throat. It was more then I can handle." Anko said while jerking Naruto's cock precum leaking from her penis.

Anko use her left hand to rub her fingers against Naruto's pussy while her right hand was stroking her off. Anko's fingers her index and middle finger side inside Naruto's pussy while was having double pleasure attack getting a handjob and getting finger at the same time.

"A girl with a big dick and balls and yet have a very wet pussy." Anko took her wet fingers cover in pussy juice and lick it "Hmm you taste pretty good." Anko stop what she was doing and got on all four shaking her big ass at Naruto.

"Come on Fuki I think it's time for me to have some fun." Anko said while looking back at Naruto.

Naruto grab Anko's ass she got a great ass nice and round juicy looking as well. Naruto was ready to give it her all ready to lose her second virginity Naruto rub her penis on Anko's pussy the head of her dick rub her precum on Anko's pussy's lips "Shouldn't I wear a condom?" she asked.

"This is your first time isn't it?" Naruto nod "Then we're fine."

"What about you?" Anko look away while blushing "First time for you but you did so well like a pro earlier."

"Video and books are just tips for the real thing. Let end our virgin lives together." Anko told Naruto as Naruto agreed with Anko and enter her penis inside Anko's pussy. The moment Naruto was inside her tightest she felt grabbed her penis like an unbreakable hug but this hug was wet and warm. Anko was in pain at first Naruto was big and easier made Anko feel herself get broken "FUCK!" Anko yelled.

"Ah Anko your pussy is tight oh it feels so good Anko." Naruto smash my penis more inside Anko's pussy while Anko was having the time of her life "Ah god it big oh it big ahh yeah! It too fucking much ah god" Anko moaned getting fucked deep by Naruto "Oh Fuki yes more give me more."

Naruto smash it deeper forcing her eight inch thick dick inside Anko's virgin honey hole.

"Spank my ass." Anko ordered Naruto "Spank my ass Fuki." Naruto spank Anko naughty hard slap it again and again while pounding her, the sound of her dick pumping faster and harder inside Anko.

Anko pull back as Naruto grab Anko's arms pull them toward her "Ah Anko this is so good ah yes." Anko moan louder and louder "Ah my pussy oh fuck so good, so good, SO GOOD!"

And without a warning Naruto came inside Anko's pussy but lucky Anko came at the same time as well. Anko drop to the floor with Naruto on top of her both sweating with hot lust and sex breathing hard they were.

"Damn…you…were…animal Fuki…you should move in with me." Anko gave Naruto a good offer "There's no way by masturbating alone won't keep that big dick of yours down Fuki you're gonna need the real deal."

"Thanks…for your offer Anko…I think that's a good idea…that was good." Naruto then laugh along with Anko.

"You sure did cum a lot…good thing…I took my pill…or I would surely have your baby." Anko smiled at Naruto as Naruto "You make it sound like it was a bad thing?" Anko then kissed Naruto deeply and broke the wet kiss "I'm not ready to be a mom not yet."

"So what now?" Naruto asked Anko

"Well you fucked my pussy why don't you try my ass." Anko was giving Naruto ideas.

"You sure? You must be tried after cumming like that Anko."

"Please I train hard to build up my stamina and beside your little friend is happy to go with it." Anko grab Naruto's penis and put it inside her asshole while Naruto grab Anko's right leg and raise it up high while she fucked Anko's asshole.

"Ah yes, yes, yes fuck me fuck my ass!" Anko sound really horny that time getting her ass pounding by a girl was a major turn on but getting her ass pounding by a Futanari was another thing. Anko didn't care if she gone lesbian right now Naruto had a dick and she was using it very well.

"Anko I am cumming again ah it cumming!" Naruto gave out a warning this time. With one last hard deep thrust Naruto unload her sperm inside Anko's asshole, Naruto had reach her limits for now this was her first time but soon she'll learn she can do much, much more.

While Naruto was asleep now Anko cuddle Naruto close to her _body 'Damn this girl is really something where has she been in my life. Well I hope she'll live what I'll do for her in the morning.'_ Anko kissed Naruto goodnight "Goodnight Fuki."

**Next Time-Team Anko?**

**Well I have decide to give Anko for Fuki first time for a woman in Konoha and well it was a blast, I am going to have Naruto change to Fuki. Now being that's her true name in this story and everyone is going to start calling her that. But fear not it is still the same kickass and cool Naruto that we loved just in a female futa body and like any other male Naruto fic where he's got a Harem Naruto is in the goldmine.**

**Anyway keeping vote for which girl to get bang next will it Hinata's little sister being higher vote then her big sister? Or will be Kurenai, Sakura, Ino or Tenten, Konan, Tayuya or the snow princess from the first movie?**

**Well that's all for now later everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series but I own the story plot and the name Bunji the wolf.**

**The votes so far**

**Sakura-6**

**Ino-4**

**Hinata-9**

**Hanabi -15**

**Tenten-5**

**Temari-4**

**Kin-1**

**Tayuya-2**

**Shizune-2**

**Anko-9**

**Konan-4**

**Tsunade-6**

**Kurenai-6**

**Koyuki aka the snow princess-4**

**Well, well, it seems everyone really want Fuki(female Futa-Naruto) to bang Hanabi-chan a lot wow, well the people want it and that's what they will get then enjoy the show everyone!**

**Chapter III-Team Anko?**

**Anko's apartment:**

It was morning about six o'clock in the morning Anko was still asleep but Fuki woke up she had a very good time with Anko never thought how wild she and Anko could get? Fuki quietly sneak out of Anko's apartment without waking Anko up.

Taking her clothes that was now dry up Fuki went to her apartment to get some sleep alone, Fuki couldn't stop smiling. It felt so good having sex with a woman and never thought of how pleasurable it was and how lustful and pure heaven that was.

But at last Fuki was tried she needed sleep and she was going to get it.

**Fuki's soul:**

"Hey mom!" Fuki call out her mother as Kushina came at the gate in her human form with her arms crossover her breasts as the mother was smiling at her "Hello Fuki."

"Judging by your smile I say that my little girl had her first time with a woman?" Kushina guess was right as Fuki blush while looking away "Yeah." Fuki admitted it.

"How my little girl is growing up." Kushina grin "So who was it?"

"It was this woman named Anko, she was wow where to start." Fuki rubbed the back of her head "She was wild I'll tell you that." Kushina could only chuckle at her daughter "I could tell your chakra was going all over the place."

"Huh what do you mean by that?"

"Trying to hide your lust wasn't a good idea. But at least you went all out on her ass." Kushina laughed while Fuki felt really embarrass "Cut it out mom, it's not easy Anko was a knot her with her looks and body. If there was a hot springs with girls like her I don't think I would be in control that's every guy's dreams and I guess every girl's dream as well, well girls like us mother."

"Well I had a few encounter of those in the past." Kushina looked the away "What was that?"

"Oh nothing just talking to myself dear now go along and wake up you got a new day for you."

**The Next Day:**

"What to wear what to wear?" Fuki was thinking what to wear for today there was no rain today no longer raining and sooner or later it would be the time to get out and well be herself well the new self that is.

Fuki say to hell with it she wore her orange/black jacket but had cut the pants into shorts, having her hair into one big pony tail hair style. Fuki was thinking what would everyone think but right now she was hungry and that what matters at this moment.

Fuki head on out to once again get her favorite food in her life Ramen and of course at her favorite place to enjoy and eat it in peace well so she thought, while at her favorite place to eat Fuki encounter a familiar pink-haired girl.

"Naruto what are you doing in that form?" Sakura Haruno stood there, ah yes her Naruto's dream girl the girl he wants to be with they been team mates for a long time three years to be certain it been three years since team seven has been together.

Fuki just annoy her for the time being eating her Ramen "Naruto." She call Fuki's male name.

Again Fuki just annoy her hoping Sakura would think it wasn't him at all. Few moments later Sakura left at the moment Fuki was done with her Ramen. Paying for her food Fuki went to the training grounds to see what was going on there.

"I know that's you Naruto, why are you in your sexy-jutsu don't tell me you're planning to pull another joke on everyone again?" Sakura said as she stood behind Fuki while Fuki jump and sweatdrop.

'_Damn it I can't really hide it from Sakura-chan she already knows it's me, but what will I tell if she know I have a penis and this is my true form? She gonna punch me if I don't tell her.'_ Fuki thought to herself while seeing Sakura looked very annoyed by this "Damn it." Fuki turn to face Sakura.

"So it is you Naruto." Sakura spoke with a piss off tone when she said Fuki's male name.

"Why do you sound angry when you say my male name?" Fuki asked Sakura.

"Male name?"

"Two days ago a lot has happen Sakura-chan. Trust me it's strange." Fuki told her "And my real name is Fuki not Naruto."

"Wait a minute your female you're really female?" Sakura's eyes widen open in shock "Well kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?" Sakura raise an eyebrow "Explain."

Fuki explain to Sakura the half point of how he become a she, Fuki told Sakura who her mother was and what the Uzumaki clan truly are however Fuki left out her mother was the Kyuubi and had sex with her and also she had sex with Anko last night.

Sakura was silence for a long time she kept looking at Fuki again and again from head to toe, after looking at Fuki for the sixth time "This is hard to swallow I mean believe, I always thought you were that knucklehead boy three years ago and now you're telling me you were a girl all those years ago inside a boy's body?" Fuki gave a nod.

"But not only that but you're telling me the Uzumaki are always females?"

"Well that's what my mother told me, she didn't say anything about males Uzumaki. And I'm the last of them. And Uzumaki females can have a choice to be normal girls, bisexual or homosexual and they have penises as well depend on their actions in their sex life." The more Fuki explain this to Sakura the more naughty filled her mind, hearing about Fuki's clan are a clan of woman can they easily be the dom in the bedroom.

Sakura shook her head "Naruto I mean Fuki give me some time. This is hitting me fast and knowing that I know you're a girl and all."

"So that means we can be real friends besides being team mates?" Fuki gave Sakura her infamous grin smile as Sakura could only say "Sure but you maybe a girl but you're a girl with a dick and that shows you're still the same old Naruto to me."

"Um thanks Sakura-chan I knew you would understand me I'm so happy."

'_Yeah I understand you're a girl now which means the guys aren't gonna be too friendly to you now Naruto. But still…Naruto got me all heat up saying her penis is much bigger then it was when she was a guy!'_ Sakura thought to herself while she to Fuki "Don't worry about we're all girls…I think. Well I have to me and Ino are going shopping."

Sakura left the training ground leaving a very happy Fuki behind "Yes Sakura-chan wasn't mad although she did look confuse but that doesn't count as anger." Fuki jump with joy.

Fuki laugh out loud for a few moments as her laugh turn to panting noise "Well Sakura did look very pretty today and she'd smell so nice as well." Fuki felt herself get horny thinking about Sakura and the things she just said about her, Fuki looked around the training ground to see if anyone is around.

So far there was nobody around which was good, Fuki went other side of the training ground she knew somebody would show up at the front. So she went to the back of the training grounds Fuki sat there on the ground under the tree's shadow if someone ever came to see her there they wouldn't know who she would be and easily run off before getting caught.

"Ah finally alone, this is going to be some of a pain in the ass. In my true form I have both sex controlling my lusting feeling isn't going to be easy. I was lucky Anko was in the mood I want to rape any woman just because I'm horny." Fuki told herself.

"_**Fuki-chan I know how you feel it wasn't easy my dear. But right now you need to blow off a few loads here and there before you go on your normal days."**_

"Do I have to do this every day…blow off a few loads." Fuki blush while saying this to her mother as Kushina giggle _**"I say since you got your true body I say three times once a day."**_

"So you're saying I need to cum three times once a day? Aw man this is going to suck jerking off won't help that one bit."

"_**Well it's a start I am sure Anko-chan can take care of the rest of the other two loads need to blow off."**_

"Kaa-san may I ask how many loads you need to blow off before I was born?"

"_**My, my, my noisy little girl aren't you ok I'll tell you about twenty once a week, so about eighty times in a month but I held back when I had you in my stomach."**_

"Good God that a lot of sex."

"_**Ah but my little one don't worry you'll be like that soon who knows you might do more than me. A normal Futanari woman would need sex about five times a day but you're not a normal one you're my child."**_

"So you're saying Anko-chan might not be enough for me when I get older?" Kushina only chuckle taking that as a yes from her Fuki sighed "Damn and I was really liking Anko-chan guess I need more than one hot babe."

"_**Oh but don't be sad Fuki-chan I'm sure Anko won't mind sharing." **_

With that said and done Fuki sighed, she open her legs pull down her shorts and grab her penis. And stroke herself best to get off right then later dealing with the other two loads after this one. However Fuki's alone time was cut real short.

"What are you doing?" said a small curious voice the voice made Fuki jump as Fuki quickly came and shot her sperm like a gun Fuki about a good five feet line of sperm.

Fuki looked to her left to see Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's little sister who was eleven. Like her big sister Hinata, Hanabi had those cute pure innocents white eyes. Hanabi look down at Fuki's large penis and blush as she looked away "Oh forgive me."

Fuki pull up her shorts "Ah it ok it's my fault I should have known there was at least someone here training, wait aren't you Hanabi Hyuga?"

"You know who I am? But who are you I believe we never met." Hanabi told Fuki as Fuki remember and slap herself on her front head "Something wrong?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh no it just I just remember that the training grounds in the back belongs to the Hyuga family. I must have forgotten the training ground is a huge spot everyone shares." Hanabi nod her head agreeing with Fuki on that.

Hanabi stared at Fuki "Tell me who you are and what were you doing?"

"The name is Fuki Maki and I was…." Fuki sweatdrop but Hanabi cut her off "You were…masturbating were you?"

"Yes….I was." Fuki lower her head in shame of being caught.

"My big sister does it all the time but you…have…a penis and yet you're a girl?" Hanabi was confuses on this matter but however Hanabi kept staring at Fuki's eyes as Fuki try not to make eye contract.

"I'm different." She told Hanabi as Hanabi could see Fuki has very large chakra within her body. Hanabi look over at the ground where Fuki shot her sperm seeing Fuki had thick sperm and chakra within them as well.

"You have a lot of chakra." Hanabi told Fuki "Um thanks. I should get going." Hanabi grab Fuki's right hand "Don't go." She said.

"Huh, what's up?" Fuki asked.

"I need someone to talk too." Hanabi said with a small blush "There's something I want to talk with someone who isn't a Hyuga and someone who talk to me like a normal person."

"Oh." Fuki sat down beside Hanabi and listen to the young cute Hyuga "There is this guy I liked. He's pretty odd and funny my big sister likes him a lot. Everyone calls him an idiot but he's actually a nice."

"Oh really well he must be a cool guy then what make you like him so?" Fuki asked Hanabi _'What a minute this sounds like I heard this before but where?'_

"Well it happen about two years ago. I was sent on a small mission for my favorite. I easily got lost in the village and he helped me. And when we finally got to the store I was sent to by my father I lost the money my father gave me. But that boy he gave me some of his money. He had a goofy smile but it was a goofy warm smile." Hanabi chuckle "His name was Naruto Uzumaki."

'_What Hinata's little sister has a crush on me? No way how am I going to explain to her what I'm really a she?'_ Fuki thought 'And_ she also said Hinata has a crush on me oh man.'_

"You kind of reminded me of Naruto-san. I wonder where he is, are you his sister?" Hanabi asked as Fuki shook her head "No I'm afraid not but this Naruto guy sound like a pretty cool guy."

"I am not sure if I can win his heart. Hinata had a crush on him for a very long time it would be unfair for her. If I stole the guy she's in love with. But every time she sees him or even talk to him she faint poor sister she won't get him if she keeps doing that." Hanabi shook her head.

Hanabi looked at Fuki as their eyes match Fuki inner lust was taking over _'Damn it I can't do that she eleven I'll break her with my size.' _Hanabi closed her eyes and lend forward to Fuki as the two lips touched one another.

Hanabi couldn't help but see Naruto in Fuki's place Fuki's eyes were the same as Naruto's filled with hope and wonders. Although Hanabi body wasn't fully mature like big sister Hinata, Hanabi broke the kiss and said while rubbing Fuki's shorts where her penis "If it's ok…Fuki-sama."

"Ok with what?" Hanabi looked a bit shy at first "I want to give my virginity to you."

"What are you serious you're only eleven I'll rip you open if we do it." Fuki told Hanabi as Hanabi could see Fuki was indeed worry about her safety much like Naruto did when she was lost. Hanabi went in Fuki's short and pull out Fuki's penis still amaze how big it was and it was filled with chakra.

Hanabi took Fuki's penis into her mouth slowly. Fuki moan feeling Hanabi wet mouth and her tongue wrapped around her penis. Hanabi bob her head up and down _'Fuki-sama is big and thick if she use this on me, she'll rip me apart but I really don't she looks so much like Naruto-san. And I can feel his chakra but through Fuki-sama. Ah Fuki's penis is throbbing in my mouth.' _

"Ahh Hanabi-chan I'm gonna ahhh!" Fuki couldn't hold it as she blew her thick load inside Hanabi's mouth as Hanabi swallow Fuki's sperm. Fuki took her dick out of Hanabi's mouth and jerk some left over sperm on to Hanabi's face.

'Damn it's no good I'm still horny.' Hanabi looked at Fuki seeing she was still in horny.

Hanabi got up and took out a small tissue paper and clear her face from Fuki's cum. Hanabi grab Fuki by the hand after Fuki pull her shorts up "Follow me." She told Fuki.

**Hyuga Resident: Hanabi Bedroom**

Hanabi closed her side door while sat there on Hanabi's bed "Where is everyone?" Fuki asked "I thought this would be Hyuga here and there and everyone?"

"The elders usually have their meeting around this hour, Neji-san is on a mission with his team and Hinata is training with her sensei. So it's just you and me Fuki-sama." Hanabi told Fuki being alone with a very cute girl who has a crush on Naruto and she want Fuki to take her virginity right here and now. But Fuki were having second thoughts about this.

"Hanabi I am not sure about this, your young and." Hanabi cut off Fuki with a kiss to the lips.

'Here we go again.' Fuki thought within seconds the two were naked, Hanabi's body was cute to Fuki's eyes Hanabi was an A-cup size for her breasts she hasn't fully mature her body yet but still she wanted to give Fuki her virginity to her eyes Fuki was very much like Naruto she could feel it by feeling Fuki's chakra.

Hanabi lay down on her back with her legs out wide, Fuki grab Hanabi pulling her closers to Fuki.

"Ready?" Hanabi nod as Fuki grab her dick and slowly thrust herself into Hanabi's pussy. As Hanabi grabbed the hold of Fuki's arms as Fuki push her penis deeper inside Hanabi as Hanabi scream in pain. Hanabi then felt Fuki thrusting in and out "Ahh, Ahh, ahhh!" Hanabi moaned.

Below the two blood drip from Hanabi's pussy as her blood was on Fuki's penis as well on her bed sheaths. Fuki felt Hanabi was a very young virgin she was way tighter then Anko, Fuki have mark Hanabi as hers. Fuki smash her penis deep inside Hanabi as Hanabi's eyes widen in shock "Ahhhh!" she scream.

"Hanabi-chan you alright?"

"It hurts but keeps going I want this. I want this I see him in your eyes ahhh!" Hanabi tilt her head back as Fuki thrust her penis deeper inside the young Hyuga.

"Ahh Hanabi you're too tight you're crushing my dick ahh I'm gonna cum!" Hanabi was blushing heavily she was close to coming.

"I'm gonna cum!" Fuki yelled.

Hanabi screamed loudly as she felt Fuki hit her g-spot as Hanabi cum as just when Fuki was about to cum. Hanabi's side door open to Fuki and Hanabi surprises it was Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi's big sister. Fuki took her dick out of Hanabi's pussy and fell back due to being surprise by this Fuki came anyway and shot her sperm by mistake on too Hinata's face.

Hinata blink twice before noting she had someone sperm on her face, seeing her little sister had faint and there was blood dripping between Hanabi's legs and that her little sister had sex or was raped by this woman with a large penis.

Hinata screamed loudly and faint leaving Fuki alone and tried "Man Hanabi was too tight for me I almost came inside her. I better get out of here before anyone find me here this could get real ugly."

Fuki quickly got her shirt and jacket on however when she was about to get her shorts. A special encounter shortens Fuki's luck.

"Hinata I hear you scream are you ok?" It was Neji Hyuga Hinata and Hanabi's big cousin who just return from a normal day mission. Neji was shock to see Hanabi was naked there was blood on the bed and Hinata faint and had someone sperm on her face.

Neji turn to see Fuki who was still unpants seeing her penis dripping with cum. Fuki knew she was fucked she quickly got her shorts on just in time before being drop kicked by Neji. However Fuki side under Neji avoiding his drop kick.

"COME BACK HERE!" Neji yelled.

'_Shit damn it I knew it was a bad thing I knew it damn it all shit!'_

**Elsewhere at Sarutobi's office:**

"Ah Anko finally you arrive." Anko rub the back of head "Sorry about being late I had one of those good nights." She chuckle "So what's up?"

"I am giving you permission to become leader of a team, I have gotten a letter from Kakashi saying that he and Sasuke will not return to the village for another month it would seems the mission I have sent them has gotten serious." Sarutobi told Anko "You will be team leader of team seven for now. There is a new member of the team seven."

"Oh really who?"

"Her name is Fuki she is a new residents of Konoha." A grin appears on Anko's face as this made Sarutobi worry so he asked "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, no problem at all I'll more than happier take over scarecrows team while he's away." Anko grin widely.

"Alright then Fuki and Sakura will be under your care."

"What about that Naruto kid what about him?" she asked Sarutobi.

"Naruto Uzumaki I have sent him on a special mission to his liking he'll be away for a long time." Sarutobi explained to Anko as Anko didn't like how Sarutobi said that but right now Anko would love to another encounter with her girlfriend Fuki.

**Elsewhere:**

"Hey take it easy!" Fuki was avoiding Neji's attacks.

"How you dare you raped Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama under the roof of the Hyuga-chan!" Neji yell with an angry voice.

"Neji stop this, I didn't rape them. I'm telling you the truth!"

"How do you know my name rapist?" Neji grab Fuki by the throat but Fuki knee Neji in the stomach as the Hyuga fell to his knees "It's me Naruto!" Fuki yelled.

"N-Naruto?" Neji looked completely shocked.

"Yeah it's me old friend." Fuki looked pissed.

"But you're…"

"A woman now yeah I know look it's hard to explain alright. But right now I didn't rape the Hyuga sisters. Hinata walked on me and Hanabi-chan. We were having sex and Hinata freaked out." Fuki told Neji as the young male Hyuga frown at first then sat on the ground with a serious but yet confuse glare in his eyes.

"Explain yourself."

"It's a long story."

"Explain." Neji said

Fuki sighed "Alright but you ask for it."

**Next Time-The Dirty Seven Arc Begins!**

There you have it everyone, sorry Hanabi's lemon was long or good as the Anko or Kushina one, and due because Hanabi barely show up in the manga or anime and many don't know how she acts or what her personally is.

To be she is a mix of Neji and Hinata with Hinata somewhat shyish and Neji personally some believe.

But anyway right now the two main girls so far in Fuki's Harem of five women are Anko and Hanabi.

Vote for the other three girls everyone to be in Fuki's Harem.

Also before I forget it been three years since Team Seven has been together, but here the thing the Chunin exams never happen, the land of wave arc did happen. I left out Kakashi and Sasuke for two big reasons. In those three years Naruto became great friends with team guy-Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee.

In this story Naruto's best friends are team guy and they will understand Naruto better, being best friends with Neji give Naruto or I should say Fuki a great shot to be friends with the Hyuga clan.

**One**-so Fuki can get known by everyone and get the respect she wanted.

**Two**-spike up the fun of not having the sensei and the emo-jerk to hold Fuki down, Kakashi is a cool guy but he'll save his role up for later he'll be a part of the story for other matters in humor.

Also giving you guys a heads up on the Futa of this story so don't get mad or anything they play a good role as well Fuki does.

-Tenten, Shizune, Kushina, Naruto/Fuki are the Futa in this story.

Well that's all for now, the dirty seven arc isn't what you think it is, but well you'll see for yourself when I update the story again later everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Naruto series but I own the story plot and the name Bunji the wolf.**

**The votes so far**

**Sakura-11**

**Ino-7**

**Hinata-17**

**Hanabi –She's in the pairing-**

**Tenten-11-**

**Temari-6**

**Kin-4**

**Tayuya-9**

**Shizune-7**

**Anko-She in the pairing-**

**Mizukage aka Mei Terumi-3**

**Konan-12**

**Tsunade-10**

**Kurenai-11**

**Koyuki aka the snow princess-7**

**Alright everyone the last three females in Fuki Harem shall be-Hinata and Konan and Tenten (Futa)**

**Don't worry Fuki (Naruto) will have more but right now this is the harem of five, since Fuki has both sex her sex drive is HIGH.**

**Chapter IV-The Dirty Seven Arc begins**

**Somewhere in another land:**

"Hey Seven were back!" spoke a young short white hair boy who wore an all black outfit. His eyes were dark green colored.

"Ah good Four now go help One and Two." said a six foot tall man wearing a green color business suit, his hair was long and red colored as he wore a strange odd looking mask.

"Alright Seven, what about Six how the big woman doing?" Four asked Seven.

Seven chuckled "Well it been over two hours she been sleeping the woman can sleep Very loud she kept walking Three from her nap. You know how my daughter is when she doesn't get her sleep." Seven sweatdrop as Four sighed "You're the one who marriage Six, it can't be helped your wife has a big sex drive she isn't normal like the rest of us were not alive nor or are we dead."

Seven laughed "Yeah true enough now let's go."

**Back at Konoha: at the Hyuga Resident in Neji's room**

"And that's happen." Fuki explained to Neji Hyuga and Hanabi while Hinata who was still out cold, who sleeping peacefully in her room.

"So you were truly a female and not male. And your woman came to you in your dream and unseals the curse seal on you." Neji said as Fuki nodded "I was pretty shock myself when I find out that it wasn't a lie. I was pretty surprise myself to tell you the true. And I'm the Naruto you know just I'm half of what I used to be." Fuki than sweatdrop along with Neji who was trying to get use to this of seeing Naruto who was once was a male was truly a female well kind of. Neji stop thinking he didn't want his mind to get confuse.

Neji rubbed the back of his head "Alright Naruto I believe you but this will be difficult to explain to the others."

"No don't tell anyone please Neji don't tell." Fuki begged her best friend to not tell.

"Alright but Lee is gonna know whether we tell him or not. He always does find a way to know." Fuki sighed _'He's does have a point.'_

"And Tenten wanna know also. You do get your ninja gear from Tenten." Neji added "And no I'm going to ask Tenten in your place." Fuki curse "Damn it." She snapped her finger.

"So Naruto what are you planning to do now?" Fuki rub the back of her head "Well right I'll go home and think of telling Tenten and Lee what happen tomorrow. But please Neji don't tell anyone about this I only been a few days this happen to me. I need to get use to this."

Neji added before Fuki left "Fine I won't tell anyone about your new form. But Hinata saw you too."

"I'll handle it later Neji, see you around. Goodbye sorry about getting a little rough with you." Fuki blushed while Hanabi blush a little bit "It alright Fuki-sama I really enjoy it and I am even more glad that you were really Naruto-kun." Hanabi kissed Fuki on the right cheek.

"Hehehe well see you guys around." Fuki left the Hyuga resident.

**While on the road to Naruto's apartment:**

'_Well it went well more than I thought.'_ Fuki thought while walking home when she arrive there. Fuki stop at her apartment as night fall came _'Something tells me Anko-chan is waiting for me.' _Fuki sigh and better take it and have sex with Anko again.

Fuki enter Anko's apartment which was unlock. Fuki enter to see Anko was a sleep she was knocked out on the ground in her underwear. In Anko's right hand was a large bottle _**'Sake' **_was the name tag on the bottle.

Fuki sweatdrop and shook her head _'Poor Anko-chan she was waiting for me maybe tomorrow.'_

Fuki put Anko to bed and left her apartment and lock it after that Fuki return to her apartment.

"Finally now time to sleep." Fuki got undress and wore her PJs even though she needed to go out and buy some new ones this were too big for her now.

**Next day: Naruto's apartment**

The sound of humming was heard as Fuki slept as a wonderful feeling overcame Fuki while she slept she wasn't sure but she release while she was sleep. This case Fuki what up only to see "Anko!" Fuki was surprise to Anko who was giving Fuki a blowjob in the morning.

Anko swallow Fuki's load that she just release "Morning Fuki-chan." Anko smiled.

Fuki blush she was depants the sun hasn't rise yet she look over at the clock 5:56 it was. The sky was still dark.

"Anko what are you doing here its morning and everyone still a sleep, I was still asleep." Fuki told Anko as the sexy girlfriend of Fuki smile and giggle "I know and that's perfect everyone is asleep."

Fuki bend her head back _'Of course everyone asleep a perfect moment damn this woman is really smart.'_

Although Fuki just came she was getting hard again as Anko stroke Fuki's penis again getting her harder and thicker than before "Come on Fuki-chan you own me a sex full night." Fuki sweatdrop knowing this was going be one of those morning days.

Anko got her and Fuki in a 69 position Anko taking Fuki's penis into her mouth again. Anko was bobbing her head slowly reaching it far down her throat feeling Fuki's penis hitting the back of her throat Anko deepthroating and gagging on Fuki's penis.

Fuki was moaning loud she was enjoying Anko sucking her penis the way she was doing it. Fuki grab Anko's ass cheeks and spent them wide and took a big licked on Anko's pussy which made Anko jump a little "Whoa!" Anko looked back at the grinning Fuki.

Fuki use her tongue to lick Anko's pussy while using her pointing finger to thrust it inside Anko's clean asshole "Ah shit no not my butt." Anko moan happily as Fuki thrust her hand right pointing finger deeper inside Anko's asshole while she was eating Anko out at the same time.

Fuki took this opening shot to take control. Fuki move out of being under Anko. Grab Anko's ass and open her asshole and jam her big thick penis inside asshole as Anko scream out "YES!" Fuki smash her penis deeper inside Anko asshole pounding her hard.

"Ah god Fuki you so good oh god yes take me take as you want. Oh yes keep fucking my ass!" Anko said lusty while Fuki felt Anko's ass held her penis tight. Fuki's balls were hitting Anko's pussy as Fuki pound herself deeper and harder into Anko's asshole.

"Yess ohh god yes Fuki ahhhh fuck me FUCK ME!" Fuki grab Anko's breasts and play with them while giving it to Anko from behind. Anko looked back to give her girlfriend a nice wet love kiss. As Fuki whisper to Anko "Your naughty woman Anko-chan you sure do love my big meat don't you?" Fuki kissed Anko as her words teases Anko very much.

As the kiss was broke by Anko with lust in her brown eyes "Mmm you know how to make a woman happy oh god make me cum Fuki MAKE YOUR WOMAN MAKE YOUR WOMAN CUM!"Anko was getting near her end point.

Anko was getting fucked by Fuki in doggy style Fuki made Anko her bitch and hers alone. Fuki grab Anko by the hips her took her penis out of Anko's asshole and stab it right inside Anko all the whole full eight inches of thickest inside Anko's asshole "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anko scream and came at the same time.

Fuki let go out Anko's body as the female hotty fell on Fuki's bed with her ass now creampie of cum dripping slowly from her asshole. However it was not done just yet. Fuki grab Anko grab hair and have her suck Fuki's penis.

Forcing Anko to took the whole eight thick inches down her throat "Ah yes Anko keep going your doing it so good." Anko bob her head faster and faster while Fuki's penis throb like crazy "Oh, oh, oh, oh yes!" Fuki blast a big load down Anko's throat as Fuki shot some left over on Anko's face making her look like a cum slut.

"Talk about a morning wood." Fuki sighed with a smiled.

Anko licked her lips tasting Fuki's sperm "I am sure you can cum again Fuki-chan." Grab Fuki's balls "Damn oh yeah with these you can cum like crazy if you want." Fuki sweatdrop and chuckle "I am trying to control it Anko."

"You're sex drive?" Fuki nod her head "Honey if you're horny for a woman I am sure no woman will turn your big cock down." Anko chuckle while Fuki was afraid of this "I blame my mother for giving me this." Fuki sweatdrop again "You should be thanking her for giving her little girl a big gun." Anko smiled at Fuki.

'_**I'll to test my gun on her.' **_Kushina spoke through Fuki's mind.

'_No mom she's mine you had your fun way before I was born.'_

Anko nuzzle at Fuki's breasts as the two lovers went back to sleep as the morning was still asleep. While a certain weapon mistress was pleasuring herself from above Fuki's rooftop.

"Ah I cum about four times so that cute Naruto boy is actually a girl like me. We should talk tomorrow. Damn I'm still hard."

**Few hours later 9 o clock: Hyuga Resident**

"Hello Fuki-chan." Hinata was there at the front of the Hyuga Resident as if she want was waiting for someone. This got Fuki a little off guard since Hinata doesn't know it Naruto.

"Hi, Hinata-chan I am really sorry about the other day." Fuki smiled while blushing while Hinata look down at the ground and blush even harder than Fuki was. "Is Neji around?' Fuki asked Hinata as Hinata shot up "No he's not he's training with my father and Hanabi is taking a nap from her training this morning."

"Oh man." Fuki snap her finger "Damn it just when you need that Hyuga go and train."

"But I maybe...I can help you Fuki-chan." Hinata said as Fuki wasn't playing attention. Fuki sighed rub the back of her head as she got a quick look at Hinata then close her eyes _'Aw damn it all why now.' _Fuki sweatdrop she felt her penis was getting hard now. As she was looking at Hinata who was blushing looking cute and shy as ever giving a very cute look so cute, then Fuki look at Hinata.

'_She must be a virgin for sure look at those tits, I bet she can see it my cock she must be trying to not stare, Hinata she is a very kind and respect girl. Well I fuck her little sister why not her beside my dick aren't going down easy.'_

'_I must look away, Fuki-chan I can see her penis throbbing with such chakra. I never seen this much chakra since Naruto-kun. And it getting bigger oh forgive me Naruto-kun.' _Hinata spoke in her thoughts.

Fuki sigh at first before speaking "Um Hinata can you help me with something."

"Um what is…it you want my help Fuki-chan." Hinata asked Fuki as Hinata once look so cute and innocent which was making Fuki even hornier "Um we can talk in private like in your room…alone."

**Hinata's room:**

Hinata's room was bigger than Hanabi. Hinata had a large bed fit for two or more people. Fuki and Hinata sat down as the two began their little talk moment. Before Fuki could anything Hinata turn away and said "I can't!"

"Huh?" Fuki was confused.

"I cannot do this if I do then I'll betray my love for him." Hinata said while looking away.

"Um Hinata I have no idea who you're talking about." Fuki sweatdrop as the young Hinata bow her head "Sorry." She said "I…really like this boy a lot ever since I was a little girl."

"Really?" Fuki had control over her horny feeling for the moment "Who's the lucky guy?"

"He doesn't know that I really like him." Hinata sighed as Fuki said with a you gotta be kidding look on her face "Shy to tell him?" Hinata nod her head "What's his name come on."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata spoke the guy she's in love with.

Fuki's eyes widen in shock and surprise _'Oh fuck shit, shit, shit you must be kidding Hinata is in love with me? Oh man I must been an idiot. She does have a nice body and she is cute I always knew that but never thought she was in love with me?'_

"I wanted to save myself for him and him alone. But every time I see him or have my moment to talk with him I get scared and worry he must…" as Fuki finish Hinata's words "Turn you down right?" Hinata nod her head.

'_Damn it how am I gonna tell Hinata, I'm right here.'_ Fuki thought to herself "Well Hinata we can't always get what we want in life. Have you ever thought of Naruto's own feelings on who he's in love with?"

Hinata frown "No…I hadn't."

"For a shy girl you're not shy when you're talking with a girl." Fuki chuckle while Hinata blush even more her face was one big red cherry. "Yes but I want to tell Naruto-kun that I love him even if he in love with someone else. I want him to know that there people that care and love him."

Fuki took a quick thought "So would you become his best friend if he says no if you ask him to be your boyfriend?" Hinata pause "I'm not sure." Hinata said while Fuki spoke once more "Hinata I know you having some love problem but if you can't get the courage to tell people how you feel you'll never get your shot."

"I…know." Hinata felt Fuki hugged Hinata close to her.

"Thank you." Hinata said to Fuki but a few second later Hinata felt a pair of hands on her big round Hyuga booty "Fuki-chan…!"

Fuki grin at Hinata "Sorry about that, your very beautiful Hinata and sexy I must add. You have a wonderful body hard to believe your fifteen." Hinata blush and smile at Fuki as Hinata looked into Fuki's eyes she could have sworn she saw Naruto for a moment.

'_Her…smile it's just like Naruto-kun'_

"Hinata let me give you love." Fuki kissed Hinata on the lips. While Hinata was going to fight back only have Naruto in Fuki's place. _'Naruto-kun' _Hinata felt Fuki's tongue enter Hinata's virgin mouth feeling Hinata's tongue wrap around Fuki's tongue.

Fuki's penis was throbbing hard while the two were kissing, Fuki grab Hinata's right hand and let her feel Fuki's penis. Hinata felt so naughty and turn on seeing Fuki want Hinata bad very bad.

'_Fuki going to have her way with me but…Naruto-kun' _Fuki unzip Hinata's jacket and grab Hinata's big breasts nice D cup Hinata had very close to E for a girl her age. Hinata was wearing a black bra, Fuki unhook Hinata's bra.

"My, my, my what big breasts you have." Fuki smiled while Hinata closed her eyes while feeling Fuki grab her breasts. "Hinata," Fuki call her name as Hinata open her eyes "Yes?"

"Can you use your breasts Hinata please?" Fuki unzip her shorts and pull down her shorts showing Hinata thick meaty large throbbing 8 inches penis. _'Such chakra.'_ Hinata stare at it. Fuki grab Hinata by the hair and force her penis into Hinata's mouth.

"Sorry Hinata I'm so horny and ah you're so beautiful." Fuki said while hamming her penis down Hinata's throat. Hinata was blushing while sucking Fuki's penis. Feeling so control by someone Hinata felt herself getting wet. 'Fuki-chan she so…' before Hinata could compete her words in her thoughts.

Hinata felt Fuki came inside her mouth, feeling a hot thick load coming down. Hinata swallow Fuki's sperm load as Fuki took out her penis from Hinata and jerk some leftovers while Hinata's eyes were close having her face being cumshot.

Such a naughty turn on it was.

Hinata was panting she never gave head before she was a true virgin.

Fuki's penis was still hard and Hinata was feeling a little tired from her deepthroat and cumshot to the face. Hinata saw Fuki unpants her and pulling her black color panties off.

"My, my look at those hips and yes hadn't popped your cherry yet." Fuki use Hinata's pussy with one finger.

"Don't stare." Hinata cover her face. Fuki went down on Hinata. Having Hinata's legs open Hinata could feel Fuki enter Hinata's pussy only using two fingers "Ahh." Hinata moan cutely.

'_Damn it when moaning she's sounds cute.'_

Fuki was helping Hinata's pussy get a little loose so she and Hinata can have sex. Fuki never thought Hinata would be in love with Fuki male self aka Naruto Uzumaki. So Fuki decide to give Hinata a good first time.

"Ah…ah…Fuki-chan." Hinata grin her teeth as she came.

"That was quick." Hinata blush she was empresses "It ok Hinata it happens to us all on the first time." Her words made Hinata feel more relax. Fuki grab Hinata's legs after getting up off the floor. Fuki was rubbing the head of her penis on Hinata's lower lips as just when she was about to enter inside Hinata.

Hinata quickly spoke "Wait!"

"Yes Hinata?" Fuki asked.

"Be gentle please and I think you should wear a condom. I don't want you to get in trouble if you get me pregnant." Hinata said what Hinata was true enough as Fuki asked Hinata "Do you have any condoms?" Hinata shook her head "I think Neji has some his room is next to mine down the hall."

Fuki look out of Hinata's bedroom to see nobody there. Fuki left the room naked with her thing hanging between her legs.

**Elsewhere:**

"Lee said Neji should be home. I'll go and see I need a target partner." said Tenten as she enters the Hyuga resident household.

As for Fuki who enter Neji's room and grab one condom when Fuki left Neji's room unknowing Tenten saw Fuki walk from Neji's room and returning to Hinata's room.

"Who was that?" she asked

"I'm back." Fuki said

Tenten didn't open the door all the way only a little as she listen on and watch.

Fuki put on the large size condom and went back to where she was doing. Fuki slowly enter Hinata's pussy as the female Hyuga moan feeling Fuki's penis enter inside her. Hinata grab Fuki's hands and hold them together as they were one.

"You ok Hinata I know you're hurting it'll feel better thrust me." Fuki smiled at Hinata as Hinata nod her head, while was getting one of the best pussy she has ever had wetter then Anko more loose then Hanabi.

Hinata felt so turn on and naughty at the same time she was having sex with a girl. Who reminded her of her Naruto-kun the boy she's in love with. Feeling Fuki slow thrusts starting become a fast and deep thrust.

"Ah yes, yes more please." Hinata said while moaning feeling her virgin pussy being pounded by Fuki's futa cock. Stabbing her deeper and deeper her moans became louder and louder. Then Fuki stop and turn Hinata on all four putting her penis back inside Hinata's pussy.

Hinata loved this feeling having her once virgin hole getting stuff.

"How does it feel Hinata-chan?" Fuki asked

"It feel amazing it feels so good I love this I love this feeling Fuki-chan!" Hinata told Fuki. Fuki lift Hinata back toward Fuki. Playing Hinata big breasts while the couple kissed, as Hinata virgin pussy was dripping wet with pleasure.

"Fuki-chan." Hinata said with lust in her eyes. Fuki was pounding Hinata so hard now she didn't know but she broke the condom. Hinata's pussy was tightening up on her penis "I'm going to cum." Hinata warn Fuki.

"Cum Hinata cum show my penis you love it so. Cum on my penis cum Hinata cum. Show me the real Hinata." Fuki whisper in Hinata's left ear. As Hinata came hard her pussy grip Fuki's penis hard and made Fuki cum a bucket load.

"Hinata your mine I gave you my love. And you did my blue rose." Fuki's words made Hinata very happy. Although was a different Hinata felt she was with Naruto the whole time and they had sex which show their love was what she wanted all this time.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whisper as went to sleep.

"Well Hinata you got what you wish for. Man I should fuck her again my hard on went away right after I came. Guess Hyuga girls have chakra in their pussy as well." Fuki joked.

"You think so…Naruto." A voice spoke behind Fuki. Fuki turn and look to see Tenten.

"Oh hi there Ten-chan." Fuki grinned.

"We need to talk Naruto-kun or should I say Naruto-chan." Tenten smile and look down Fuki's penis that just got hard again.

_'Damn it why does it always happen every time a girl I know.' _Fuki smile back at Tenten as Fuki saw something big hiding in Tenten's green tight pants.

_'Well it seems Tenten is packing this might be fun.'_

**Next Time-Heaven's Pleasure**

**Hey everyone hope you love this chapter, Next time its Futa on Futa action Fuki-(Naruto) and Tenten. **

**The people in the beginning are OC I have made for this arc will be happen a one or two chapters later on when Naruto and Sakura, Anko goes to waves.**

**And now for a special moment...**

**Another of...Good Idea...Bad Idea**

**Good Idea-Befriend a Hyuga**

"Naruto thanks to you I found my light." Neji thank Naruto.

"Your welcome Neji I'll kick your ass anytime." Naruto grin while Neji sweatdrop but still smiled.

THE END

**Bad Idea-Befriend a Hyuga**

Neji enter Hinata's room only to discover. Hinata and Naruto togethe in bed.

"Na...r...UTO!" Neji twitch in anger.

"Neji I can explain...she came on to me..."

"Are you saying lady Hinata is a whore?" Neji yelled at Naruto.

"No Neji wait listen to me..."

"Naruto-kun what should we named the baby?" Hinata smiled

"Oh fuck." Naruto sweatdrop

"Byakugan!"

THE END

**Good Idea Bad Idea part 2:**

**Good Idea-Giving your friend a birthday party (Who's an Hyuga)**

"Neji here have this." Naruto give Neji his gift to him.

"Thanks." Neji open the box to find a soundproof tag.

"Now you can meditation in peace or whatever you Hyuga do."

"Thanks Naruto." Hinata was glad to see her cousin and Naruto was getting along with each other.

(Happy late Birthday Neji July 3 was his birthday)

THE END

**Bad Idea-Giving your friend a birthday party (Who's an Uchiha)**

"Happy birthday Sasuke." Naruto gives Sasuke a box.

Sasuke open the box only to pick up a toy model of Itachi Sasuke looked piss at first as Naruto said "Hey wait minute that's not my box."

"It's not? Then who?" Sasuke was too late as the Itachi doll eyes glow red "Mangekyo Sharingan!" as Sasuke suffer yet another 72 hours of being pwn by Itachi.

THE END

"Well I wonder what Gift Kaa-san like?" Naruto wonder as Kushina birthday is July 10th "Whatever it is I am sure Kushina-sama will enjoy it Naruto-kun." Itachi said.

"Thanks gonna go and grab some Ramen?"

"Sure." Itachi said as the two went to get some Ramen.

Later everyone!


	5. Update

Hey everyone **Bunji the wolf **here to give you a small update, I will update Without You first before I update Love By Lust.

Don't worry After the two weeks of reading Naruto manga and other matters I got juicy new things to put in both of these stories.

But before I go I want to everyone here to love the Naruto Futa story, I am planning to add two more Futa girls and don't worry there a lot of normal girls to have Futa action and also Futa on Futa action as well.

**Question I**-Which girls do you believe can make a Great Futa?

Tayuya

Anko-If she's pick I'll explain why.

Konan

Ino

Sakura

Haku

Kurenai

Temari

Kin

Female Itachi

Female Deidara

**Question II**-If IF! I decide to have one male ONE MALE to be pair with Futa Naruto who do you wish to be? And don't worry I will have Naruto act to her true gender in this story.

Neji

Gaara

Rocklee

OC-Original Character of my making.

And the **Final Question**

If I didn't make a Naruto Futa do you think he could handle having a Futa Harem or at least having one girlfriend who's a Futa?

Yes-Naruto could handle it fine him being curious and all and accept easily.

No-He would freak out like when he found Haku was a guy!

PS-Don't worry this Lemon fic will have a main story and also Naruto aka Fuki will control her lust for women and Futa alike later on right now the reason she get horny very easy is she still new to her true body.

Well that's all for now everyone, review and tell me what you think of these questions and I will update Love By Lust after I update Without You first.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't the Naruto series but I do own the story, plot and Oc characters.**

**Chapter V-Heaven's Pleasure**

**Hyuga Resident:**

Neji Hyuga had just return while walking to his room. He notices something was wrong. Neji saw Hinata's door was half way open when Neji peeked he saw Hinata was sleeping peacefully under the covers. Neji thought Hinata was taking a nap which didn't bother him at all.

Neji went to his room and found someone was within his room, somehow Neji felt it someone was inside his room. Neji used his Byakugan and saw leaking chakra on the floor. He didn't know who or what can leak chakra but it went to Hinata's room and from Hinata's room it left the area.

"I have a good idea who's chakra this is." Neji frowned follow by a sighed.

**Naruto's Apartment:**

Fuki was in the shower washing her body after having a good time with Hinata. Tenten was in Fuki's bedroom waiting for the Uzumaki to come out from the bathroom. Fuki came out of the shower with her long yellow blonde hair down wearing a towel to cover her lower half having her breasts exposes.

"How long have you been like this Naruto?" Tenten asked as she cross her legs, seeing Naruto's female body was beautiful and juicy to Tenten's eyes. Fuki was drying her hair while smiling at Tenten "It turn out I was really female and the old man Hokage place a powerful Genjutsu on me when I was a baby. But I'm really a girl…with extra bonus fun pack." Fuki's joke made Tenten laugh.

Tenten always did like Naruto he was a funny person to hang out with. But now that she now knows he was really a she and she was packing it made Tenten small crush on Naruto boost up. Especially since Tenten was Fuki, she was packing.

"So Tenten how long since you…to have penis?" she asked the tomboy weapon mistress. Tenten answer Fuki's question "I was born with it, a reason why I wear pants a lot. I'm not sure any girl or guy will accept me for being…different." Tenten frown as she bit her bottom lips. Fuki got up close to Tenten's face causing her to blush "You know Ten-chan you're much cuter when you're blushing."

"Huh what I'm blushing?" Tenten looked away and pat her cheeks trying to shake off the blush. Fuki chuckle and grin friendly as Tenten looked back at Fuki "You maybe in a girl's body but your brain is still Naruto alright."

Fuki frown at first "Man this is going to be hard. I don't know one thing about being a girl. All I know is what guy's do. Oh damn it why won't this thing go down, why does it get hard every time I with or around a beautiful girl!" Fuki grab her penis and start yelling at it.

Tenten blush after hearing Fuki talk about always getting a hard on with she around beautiful girls meaning to Fuki's eyes Tenten was beautiful and sexy. Tenten rose up from Fuki's bed and went behind Fuki and place her hands around Fuki's penis slowly start stroking her off.

Fuki let out a soft moan "Tenten what are you doing?" she look back while feeling Tenten's hands stroked her penis more "I'm helping a friend. Naruto after we're done here I am going to help be more lady like. If you don't want anyone to think you're you, you must think different." Tenten explain.

Tenten licked Fuki's left side of her neck slowly "Ah Tenten." Fuki look back at Tenten and kissed the Futa weapon mistress. Feeling Tenten's tongue wrap inside her mouth feeling it wrap around her tongue having a tongue kiss, Tenten felt her tongue being sucked on Fuki.

Fuki felt Tenten's penis getting hard between Fuki's round juicy ass cheeks.

Fuki's giggling got Tenten's attention "What's so funny?" Fuki turn fully and smiled at Tenten and point at pants "You got a hard on as well." Fuki got on her knees as Tenten undo her pants and pull them down now wearing black colored panties.

Seeing a large throbbing penis hiding behind her sexy panties Fuki pulled them down seeing Tenten's penis was very large and thick. Tenten was about nine inches long Tenten grabbed Fuki's head and felt Fuki lips touch her penis and slowly entering it inside her mouth.

It was a perfect fit a perfect fit of joy. Tenten moaned as Fuki started to bob her head back and forward. Feeling the wet warm mouth of Fuki all around her penis, Tenten moan grew louder and more sexually. Fuki's mouth filled with drool her saliva dripping down her lips as Tenten was humping her face more Tenten was getting a bit rough.

Feeling her penis hitting her back throat but Fuki quickly pulled out and coughs up "Sorry about that Naruto it's been so long." Tenten blushed "Since I got off like this."

"First time I gave head to someone like me. You're rough when you're in heat." Fuki licked her lips tasting Tenten's precum on her lips. Tenten start removing her clothed getting naked while, Fuki stroking her penis getting hard while watching Tenten strip.

Tenten lay down Fuki's bed while Fuki got on top of her but in a 69 position having Tenten's penis inside her mouth once more and Fuki's penis was inside Tenten's hot warm mouth. Fuki played while Tenten's pussy as well while sucking her dick slowly gently rubbing her fingers inside Tenten's pussy in and out like a penis.

Tenten yelled in pleasure "I'M CUMMING!" Tenten could hear the sound of Fuki swallowing her sperm load down her throat. Fuki got off Tenten and looked down at her. Fuki kissed Tenten deeply Tenten enjoyed the kiss even after Fuki swallow her sperm load and had her dick in Fuki's mouth.

Fuki playful grab Tenten's C-cup they were beautiful, Tenten's pink colored nipples. Fuki gently rubbed Tenten's nipples using her fingers while kissing Tenten. Fuki then licked Tenten left nipple while rubbing her right breast.

Fuki stop playing with Tenten's breasts and was ready to fuck Tenten. As Tenten felt the head of Fuki's penis ready to thrust inside her and make love to Tenten "Naruto wait." Fuki stopped "What's wrong Ten-chan?" Tenten smiled at Fuki she was really happy it was Naruto who about to fuck her but she had other plans.

"Naruto I always liked you since you become friends with Lee and Neji. I wished I was on your team you were a handsome Genin. But always wanted too…" Tenten pause before her face turn cherry red of blush only to have Fuki's question to make the blush go away "What's wrong Ten-chan?"

"I wanted to fuck you before you fuck me." Tenten narrowed her eyes this opening moment "But I know you're still getting use to being a girl. I won't push you." Fuki kissed Tenten on the lips this time it was Fuki's tongue that enter Tenten's mouth, Fuki broke the kiss "First time for everything." She told Tenten.

Fuki got on all four shaking her ass at Tenten "Since I'm a girl I better start taking it like one." Tenten giggle she agree with Fuki although she call her by her male name Naruto "Alright Naruto but don't blame me if I start get rough because of you."

Tenten grabbed her penis and gently rubbed the head of her penis against Fuki's pussy lips. As she slowly enters it, it was a bit loose as if someone else took her virginity. Inch by inch went deep inside Fuki's pussy as Fuki moaned as Tenten thrust in and out slowly at first.

"Ah, god Tenten fuck me fast." Fuki moaned as Tenten crack her knuckles which cause Fuki to sweatdrop. Tenten grabbed Fuki by her hips and pulled her upward and start fucking her, pumping her penis deeper inside, her slow thrusts became faster and faster.

Tenten reach out her left over start jerking her off her crush, feeling Fuki's penis becoming harder bigger thicker in her hand while Tenten nibble on Fuki's left ear. Tenten felt herself close to release because she felt Fuki's pussy was getting tighter grabbing a good hold on her.

"Naruto I'm going to cum, oh god I can't stop you're so good, I going to cum!" Tenten's face was trap in pure lust, as she released her load within Fuki as Fuki also had her release and came there was a small big spray on the floor to the bed.

Tenten fell down as her penis pop out of Fuki's pussy while Fuki fell down face first with her ass in the air. Fuki recover soon because of her stamina, but she act as if she need some time to go again. As Tenten roll over on her stomach panting "Your amazing Naruto."

"Thank but this isn't over yet Ten-chan." Fuki smiled. As she lay on top of Tenten as she whisper to her right ear "Time to return the favor." She whisper, Fuki summoned one shadow clone Tenten got off of Fuki's bed and was grabbed by Fuki from behind lifting her up, as she thrust her penis inside of Tenten's pussy there was pain at first for Tenten but Fuki was gently she did it slowly letting Tenten get use to her size before going all the way.

Fuki's clone was also keeping the pain away by giving Tenten a blowjob. The clone licked the side of Tenten's penis slowly, sucking on the head of her penis before turning a blowjob to a deep throat while Fuki push inch by inch inside Tenten.

Fuki's clone took Tenten's penis from her mouth and grabbed Tenten's head and put her penis inside her mouth while the real Fuki was hamming her penis inside Tenten's wonderful pussy pounding her deeper pushing it harder while Tenten's moans were cut off by the sound of sucking Fuki's clone.

Fuki switch the position and had Tenten on her knees still hamming her pussy from behind, but now Tenten was giving Fuki's clone was tit-job using her breasts to make the clone cum. Fuki release her sperm load inside her pussy and Fuki's clone shot her sperm load on too Tenten's lovely breasts while Tenten open her mouth saying "Ahhh," the clone disappear after cumming.

Tenten felt Fuki nuzzle into her neck while the two held their hands together to Tenten's stomach. The two Futa girls kissed deeply showing their love as Naruto had found her Futa Lover, surely Anko can make love back to Fuki but not like Tenten who have or could have the ability to get Fuki pregnant if she so wish it.

And Fuki now liked her true form she never felt such pleasure in her in one day she took virginity of the two girls she known, the first was Hinata's and second was Tenten's just like how she took Hanabi's and Anko's virginity.

But Fuki's virginity was taken by her mother Kushina.

Now that Fuki knows Tenten was a Futa as well, the weapon mistress spoke to Fuki "Naruto, I'll teach you a thing or two about being a lady. I can't stop you from being a man in the bedroom." Tenten laugh a little bit "But I can teach you about being a lady in the world outside of your bedroom."

Fuki chuckle "Well of course, you always help me out when I'm short on ninja tools. And now you're helping me out being a lady." Tenten kissed Fuki on her right cheek "I got pleasure in return and it's time to help out my friend. I have to thank you Naruto if it wasn't for you Lee and Neji wouldn't so open of being my friend as well."

"Well I was eight I got bored and saw Lee was training and saw that Neji was talking to Lee about training so I decided to join in to help out." Fuki smiled big, Tenten felt Fuki took her penis out from her pussy which cause Tenten to moan a bit.

The two got dressed and left to the training grounds so Tenten could give Fuki some girl lessons of being a lady.

**Konoha: Training Ground**

When the two ladies arrive at the training ground, Neji Hyuga was there waiting for them as Neji was under the shade of the giant cherry tree "About time you shown up." Neji walked out of the shadow of the cherry tree.

Tenten let out a disappointed sighed "Neji what are you doing here?" she stare at her team mate wondering why he's there in the first place "Naruto you were there weren't you, you had sex with lady-Hinata didn't you?"

Fuki sweatdrop and curse under her breath "its okay I knew it would had happen anyway, lady-Hinata had indeed grow into a beautiful maiden of the Hyuga clan. But tell me did you know that you were leaking chakra when you left?"

Fuki's face was fill with surprise "I was leaking chakra but how?" even Neji was unsure of why Fuki was leaking chakra but Tenten came up with the idea of why Fuki was leaking chakra "It could because of our stamina Naruto."

Fuki rubbed her forehead "My stamina is the reason why I'm leaking chakra?"

Tenten smiled "Remember even after you had sex with Hinata, you were hard as a rock." Neji blush when hearing that and he cough while Fuki was blushing "I can't stop like I said. It won't go down!"

"But it went down after you fucked me and when I fucked you mines went down." Neji's eyes widen as blood slowly drip from his nose "Tenten YOURS A-" Neji stop what he was about to say as Tenten gave him a glare filled with venom but the Hyuga calm down and said "Your…special like Naruto? And I'm surprise you and Naruto…did it."

Tenten laughed "Oh come Neji don't tell me you forgot when I told you I liked Naruto."

"I guess but I remember you told me not to tell Lee you liked Naruto." Neji chuckle while Tenten stuck her tongue out at the young Hyuga but laughed "But anyway Naruto needs help of being lady like since he's really a girl she needs help of acting like one."

Neji laughed "I can teach you."

"Come again?" Fuki looked at Neji funny "I've have watched Hinata and Hanabi took lessons while I was training in the courtyard." Tenten reach her right out keeping Fuki away from Neji "Sorry Neji but no thanks this lessons needs the touch of a lady."

Neji didn't bother trying to fight with words with Tenten "Fine I'll let it go. But remember Naruto, Lee gonna find out and you know how he is." Fuki sweatdrop she let out a sighed "Don't remind me but right now I got Tenten to help me Neji and also my name is Fuki now alright stop calling me Naruto or you'll gave away my cover."

Neji Hyuga left the training ground to give Fuki time to learn how to become a lady.

Over an hour Tenten explain to Fuki about the lesson of being a lady, Fuki learn to Tenten for over an hour but the lesson of clothed came in to play "Fuki you need to wear clothed that fit your style you can still wear your jumpsuit if you want but people gonna know it's you if you're wearing your trademark colors." Fuki sighed and moaned "Damn it do I have too? I love my jumpsuit."

"Also you need to wear a bra and panties if you're gonna act like a lady you gotta wear lady underwear like a lady."

"Ten-chan I don't think panties can hide what I'm packing." Tenten sweatdrop knowing its true even Tenten had trouble hiding what she was packing "Okay the boxers can stay but you gonna need to wear a bra."

"Bra? What's a bra?" and the beginning of Fuki's nightmare begins.

**Konoha Store: Clothed for Women**

"Ughh get it off me get it off!" Fuki yelled as her yelling was drawing attention of the many women that were shopping at the clothed store. Tenten was telling to shut up and put it, Tenten peek her head inside the changing room where Fuki was inside.

Fuki was wearing a black colored bra that fit her cup sizes. But however Fuki didn't like "It feels like something grabbing my breasts. And I can't get it off." Fuki try to reach behind but couldn't unhook it which pissed her off.

"Will you be quite?"

"Never long as I wear this…bra that it I'm gonna cut them off!" Fuki took out a kunai from her pocket. Tenten took the kunai from Fuki "Will you knock it off?" Fuki cross her arms over her breasts while Tenten sighed.

But after the two were done with their shopping for new clothed for Fuki. They were on their way to Fuki's apartment but only to be stopped by a familiar "Hey Tenten!" the voice cause Fuki to freeze in fear as the two Futas slowly turned their heads to see Rock Lee running toward.

"I can't run can I?" Fuki asked Tenten.

"I'm afraid not Fuki just act…cool can you do that?" Fuki nod her head.

"Tenten I finally found you. Guy-sensei ask me to tell you tomorrow we meet at the village gate, we have accepted another mission a C-rank mission." Tenten nod her head agreeing with the mission that will take place tomorrow.

Rock Lee notice Tenten's new friend as she was very beautiful "Hello I am Rock Lee, Tenten who is your new friend?" the young strong ninja asked the weapon mistress.

"Lee this is my new friend Fuki. She's new so I'm here showing her around Konoha. Now I'll see you tomorrow." Lee quickly nod his head "Yes I understand Tenten, and it a pleasure to meet you Fuki-chan now if you excuse me I need to find Guy-sensei and tell him the news." Within one second Lee ran off to find his sensei leaving the girls in the dust.

"Well that worked out well so far." Fuki smiled she was glad Lee didn't notice anything that was strange or odd about Fuki. Tenten grabbed Fuki on the ass and said "Come on let's go somewhere private." Fuki smirked at Tenten as the futas went off somewhere quite to have alone time with one another.

But however Fuki and Tenten saw Sakura walking down the street. Sakura walked up to Fuki and grabbed her by the neck of her shirt "Where have you been Naruto?" Sakura shook her like a leaf. Tenten while sweatdrop "Sakura you about Naruto's…special secret?"

Sakura looked at Tenten then back at Fuki "Yeah Naruto told me faced up two days ago. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun won't be back in a few days. But I came here to tell Naruto about our mission tomorrow."

"What's the mission is about?" Fuki asked Sakura, Sakura let go of Fuki "We're going to the land of waves. It seems there some ninja trouble and we need to take care of it." Tenten smiled at the idea "I hope you'll have a fun time there." She told the two "I would join you girls but I got my own mission to take care of."

Tenten whisper to Fuki's left ear "I'll see you later big girl." Fuki blushed as Tenten waved goodbye to Fuki and Sakura. Sakura look at Fuki "What does she mean by that?" Fuki look the other way and try to act like nothing happen.

"Nothing just Ten-chan helped me get some new clothed. And well I'm tried right now Sakura-chan and since we got a mission tomorrow I need some rest." Fuki walked past Sakura but was stop by Sakura calling Fuki by her male name "Naruto,"

"Yes Sakura-chan." Fuki slowly turned her head.

"You are going to take care of that aren't you?" Sakura's cheeks were turning red as she coughs. Fuki was left confuse "What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Sakura quickly pointed at Fuki's pants. Fuki looked down and saw she had a big hard on after Tenten whisper to her, but Fuki thought back as Tenten was smiling as she left.

She planned it she plan Fuki to get a hard on in front of Sakura. Both members of Team 7 were blushing at this embarrassing moment "Sakura-chan you….help…with my problem?" Fuki closed her eyes waiting for Sakura to slap or punch her in the face.

But Sakura pause her heart was beating fast as she stare at Fuki's penis throbbing hard in her pants, Fuki open her eyes and saw Sakura face was blushing cherry red. As if she was lure in _'Naruto's penis is throbbing so madly as if it has a life of its own.' _Fuki grab Sakura right hand and took her to her apartment.

Fuki was horny very horny all because of who she was with. Sakura the girl Fuki had a crush on every since she was a little…boy…girl…Futa. She loved Sakura's green eyes, her odd pink hair colored.

"Sakura," Fuki smiled at Sakura, as Sakura felt powerless for an unknown reason, Sakura look lost in her eyes as Sakura place her right hand on Fuki's chest. Fuki went close up to Sakura about to kiss her but Sakura back away "Wait Naruto."

"I'm not Naruto I'm Fuki."

"I want you to know your still Naruto to me, girl or boy your that knucklehead ninja of Team 7." Sakura's words made Fuki smiled "And you're still Sakura-chan to me. And I love you Sakura ever since I first lay my eyes on you. Your beautiful eyes, the smell of cherries in your pink hair I know you may not have big breasts but that doesn't matter to me. I liked the way you are."

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura smiled.

Fuki reach out her right hand and touched Sakura's left cheek "Fuki or Naruto it doesn't matter what you call me Sakura-chan." Fuki kissed Sakura as their lips met. Sakura wrap her arms around Fuki's neck as they kissed.

They kissed for about two minutes before pushing it to the next level. Fuki thrust her tongue inside Sakura's mouth which surprises her as Sakura's eyes widen but she soon let it be. Feeling Fuki's tongue moving around inside her mouth when the kiss was broken, Sakura sucks on Fuki's tongue as the kiss ended.

Sakura slowly strip her clothed while blushing she was bit embarrasses doing this especially who was there with her. Fuki also stripped her clothed but was having trouble with her bra "Come off damn you." Sakura helped Fuki with her bra trouble as Fuki's bra came off her.

Sakura looked at Fuki's breasts as they large and juicy feeling jealous, Sakura reach out and feel Fuki's breasts. While Fuki unzip her pants and let them fall down to the ground. Sakura went down on her knees in front of Fuki's boxers seeing her big throbbing penis hiding behind it.

Sakura slowly pulled down Fuki's boxers as her penis pop out of her boxers, throbbing hard throbbing with life. Sakura stared at Fuki's penis "So big." Sakura grab it with her left and start jerking off Fuki, licking the side of her penis and licking the head of her penis.

"Ah Sakura-chan that feels so good keep it up." Fuki moaned happily. Sakura took Fuki's penis inside her mouth and start giving a blowjob. Sakura could feel Fuki's penis throbbing inside her mouth as her mouth was now fill with a thick meaty cock.

Fuki place her hands on Sakura's head to keep Sakura in a nice flow of moving her head. Sakura looked up at Fuki seeing her in heaven moaning Sakura name over and over again. Fuki looked down at Sakura being staring at the girl she had a crush on.

"Sakura-chan can I cum in your mouth?" Sakura made a noise which Fuki didn't understand, but Fuki felt Sakura was start giving head much faster than before sucking her cock faster, jerking her cock while sucking it faster.

"Ah God Sakura-chan you're gonna make me **CUMMMMMMMMMMMM!"** Fuki's voice roared out in pleasure. Sakura swallow Fuki's cum that was unloading down her throat, Sakura swallow load after load of much she can handle but Sakura took Fuki's dick from her mouth after she swallow Fuki's third sperm load and open her mouth as the rest of the load in her mouth split out.

Sakura cough up "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Naruto just surprise you were still cumming after the first two loads."

Fuki scratch her right cheek "That felt good your really at giving head when did you learn to do that?" Sakura blushed as she mumbles under her breath "A porno movie my mother was watching when I was…fourteen." Sakura saw Fuki's penis was at first soft but it grow long and hard "You just came and you're hard again?" Sakura cover her face while blushing "He-he-he yeah it won't down I guess I need another good round with your help of course Sakura-chan."

"I guess it can be help." Sakura smile at her team mate and began giving Fuki another hand-job again. But Fuki's apartment door open which causes the two to freeze in place as it was Tenten. Tenten close the door behind her and locked the door.

"Did I miss the main course?" Tenten's pants down to the floor showing Sakura, that Tenten were a Futa as well "Well Sakura-chan it's going a long night."

"Girl Night." Tenten winked at the two.

Tenten walked up to Sakura like Fuki, Tenten was thick and throbbing hard "I always wonder how your pussy will feel like Sakura? Now I get the chance to test it out."

"No, no, no Ten-chan I want to be Sakura-chan first." Sakura was blushing over the two Futa was fighting over who take Sakura's virginity.

"Naruto you can take her by anal, please you took mines." Tenten stare at Fuki giving her the puppy-eyes trick but Fuki gave in "Damn it fine you win. What do you say Sakura-chan?"

"Do I have a say in this it is my virginity I'll give it up to who I want." Sakura grabbed Tenten's penis and start jerking off the two Futas. Sucking one penis and jerking off the other and switching place. Fuki stopped Sakura from giving the two Futas their hand-job.

Tenten lay down Fuki's bed while Sakura got on top of Tenten, placing her penis in the right position as Sakura slowly took Tenten's penis, seeing blood dripping from her pussy "Ah God it hurts." Sakura moan while riding Tenten.

Sakura place her hands on Tenten's breasts while riding the weapon mistress's cock. Fuki was masturbating enjoying seeing her dream girl riding her Futa-friend. Like a wet fantasy dream, Tenten was holding Sakura by her hips while Sakura was taking inch by inch of Tenten's nine inch penis.

Sakura was about on the eighth inch of Tenten's nine inch penis. Sakura was moaning lustfully her moans were filled with happiest. Tenten slap Sakura's left ass cheek while talking dirty to her "Oh Sakura your pussy loves my cock. Your bad girl aren't you you're a very naughty girl!" Tenten slap her as Sakura's ass jiggle although Sakura didn't have a big breasts there was one thing she had she had a big ass, blood was leaking from Fuki's nose as Fuki fade.

Seeing Sakura big ass jiggle while getting her pussy pounded by Tenten's big thick meaty cock, Fuki could smell it in the air she smell it so well she smell the lust the lust of love in the air. Fuki join the two beautiful ladies, grabbing hold of Sakura's hips, Sakura look behind her "Naruto?"

"Hold on Sakura-chan I'm about to push this into overtime." The girls' sweatdrop as they could see the lust within Fuki's eyes and also she was grinning Sakura felt Fuki's penis was aimed at her asshole "What Naruto don't not my ass-" but it was too late Fuki thrust her penis deep inside Sakura's asshole.

Sakura scream loudly as her eyes widen feeling Fuki rip through her tight asshole "My goodness your tight as fuck!" Sakura getting pumped in both her holes in and out as Fuki pump her cock inside her, Tenten's pump her cock out of her working like a clock in and out in and out in and out over and over again.

"I'm going to cum soon." Fuki said. Tenten was getting close as well while Sakura was getting her she was at her limits. Sakura was now getting it rough **"Ughhhhhh YESSSSSSSSS OH YESSSSS!"** Sakura moaned.

**"SAAAAAAKKKKURRRRAAAA!"** Tenten and Fuki screamed out Sakura's name. As Sakura shot back her head both Fuki and Tenten hit Sakura's G-spot, Sakura's eyes went white as she reached her heaven her orgasm her pussy and asshole was filled with sperm of the two Futas.

Life as a Futanari was working out well then Fuki ever thought of, not only she had many partners in the bedroom but now she had dream girl sleeping with her. It was a dream come true, Fuki was in the middle of the bed while Sakura was on her left and Tenten on her right.

Sakura was fast asleep but Tenten however "Naruto I hope you're not done."

Fuki chuckle "The night is still young Ten-chan."

**Next Time-To Waves**

**Well I have finally return to this story, and bring double lemon its been awhile since I've done a lemon in my fanfic for awhile. **

**But anyway next chapter, Naruto (Fuki), Sakura and Anko will be going to waves to take care of the small problem there.**

**And Holy crap 88 reviews for one chapter and it was just about three question holy crap, guys and girls must love the fuck out of this story ha-ha-ha-lol. **

**But Now I will give the answer to the three question I put up **

**Which girls do you believe can make a Great Futa?**

**The top girls areeeeeee**

**Out of all the females the top girls are Sakura, Tayuya, Ino, Kin and Temari were the top Futa top picked. Well I am going go with this.**

**Tayuya-She gonna be futa but I am gonna add something else to the mix, using her curse seal two to the pleasure mix.**

**Sakura-Well I can see her as a futa, because of her inner sakura,**

**Ino-Now that is indeed rare opening to mess around this one, this should be fun hahahaah**

**Kin-Just like gonna be fun to used this element**

**Temari-I'll be honest I would like to see Temari as a futa for unknown reason I think fit her and her life style.**

**Question II-If I decide to have one male ONE male to be pair with Futa Naruto who do you wish to be? And don't worry I will have Naruto act to her true gender in this story.**

**Ok I have seen a lot of YES and NO in this one, and the highest guy on the is Gaara, but the vote of Gaara and the NO are tie up so I'll come back to this later on.**

**Question III-Do you think Naruto can handle a Futa Harem or at least having one girlfriend who's a Futa?**

**A lot said YES to this question the most, after seeing my Fic "She Belongs To Me" NarutoXFuta Tayuya fic, and also the infamous **'A sad life deserves more' by Zendura' **and yes trust me I'm not done expermenting on the futa element of fanfic. I was challange to a Futa-Naruto with these crossovers all in a different single story-Final Fantasy X, Marvel Comics, DC Comics with Futa-Naruto being paired with the lovely sexy honey stars of those crossover but like I said in single story so each one not all together, but I'll chat more about that another time.**

**Now that all I have to say right now will say more later on! **

**Later Everyone!**


	7. Bad News Update

**Hello everyone Bunji the wolf here**

**Here to tell you some bad news, due to unknown reasons my laptop died on me, and I had all my date files on my chapters on it so there will be no new chapters any time soon, it could take from few weeks or a few months until I find out what's wrong with my laptop. Sorry to bring you this bad news to you all everyone. **

**However I will my college computer in their computer lab to keep you posted on the updates of my stories and also the news of my stories and chapter everyone.**


	8. Chapter 6

**I don't the Naruto series but I do own the story, plot and Oc characters.**

**Chapter VI-To Waves part 1**

**Fuki's/Naruto's Soul:**

Fuki appeared inside her soul. Fuki looked around to discover where she was? Fuki smiled once she knew where she was.

"Kaa-san!" Fuki yelled out.

"I'm here Fuki-chan." Kushina's voice was heard from the cage.

Kushina appeared behind her cage "Good morning Fuki-chan."

Fuki grin "Morning Kaa-san." Kushina hugged her daughter. Fuki was glad to see her mother again. Ever since she found out her mother lives within her Fuki didn't feel so alone anymore.

"I saw your little fun hour with your girlfriends." Kushina said as she smirked while Fuki's face blush light red.

"But it was a good show. I watched and it's pretty hard not to get turn on while watching." Kushina smiled as she shows her daughter how hard she was. Fuki looked at her mother's large hard penis.

"Nice, but Kaa-san I can't play around I have a busy day." Fuki frown.

"Ah no worries honey, next time when you sleep we can have a long mother and daughter time how's that?" Kushina asked Fuki, Fuki gave a nod. Fuki went up to her mother and gave her a nice wet kiss. Fuki place her right hand on Kushina's left breasts, Kushina blush when she felt her daughter's tongue enter her mouth.

Fuki broke the kiss "Next time your mine Kaa-san. You fucked me last time I think it's time to see how wonderful your pussy is."

"Oh trust me you'll love it. Your father loved it but maybe you can prove to be the one who wears the pants in this family." Kushina chuckled.

**Back in Fuki's Apartment:**

As morning came so did it rise of the sun's light shining down upon all of village hidden in the leaf, in Fuki's apartment a hard knock was heard. Waking up Fuki from her slumber as to Fuki's right was Sakura. Fuki had her arms wrap around Sakura's hip Fuki woke up to see Tenten was gone.

Again the hard knock on the door was heard Fuki let go of her grip around Sakura. Went over to her door and peek at the eye-hole to see was there.

It was Anko who was knocking on the door "I know your there Fuki-chan!" Anko knock on the door again but this time harder. The sound of the knock woke up Sakura who quickly got up looking around "Huh who?" Sakura said.

Fuki open the door to Anko when the unlocked the door was quickly fly open and Fuki was greeted by the lips of Anko's. Anko tackle Fuki down to the floor as Fuki waves her arms while being kissed by Anko.

"Anko-san what are you doing here?" Sakura said while hiding her nude with the covers. Anko stop kissing Fuki and smiled at the young pink haired woman.

"What this? Fuki you have been a naughty girl going out getting fresh pussy while I was busy." Anko stood up while placing her hands on her hips as her breasts jiggle.

"First of all what are you doing here and how the hell you know where I was?" Fuki yelled.

"The old man told me where you were. And today begins our mission remember?" Anko grinned.

Fuki and Sakura remembered just now "Right." they nodded.

Anko suddenly took a sniff "The smell of sex is in the air. Good God how long have you girls been fucking?" Anko looked over at a nearby trash can and saw about ten condoms were in there, each one was filled.

"We went a bit of a little overtime." Sakura blushed.

"A little? There are ten filled condoms in here. You guys were like bunnies."

"Actually we started using the condoms after Sakura's ass got sore." Fuki grinned while chuckling as Sakura blushed ever more.

'_Naruto,'_ Sakura thought as her face was colored red.

"I am so jealous. But don't worry I am sure you can make it up to me." Anko hugged Fuki and kissed her on her lips, Anko was using her tongue. Fuki pulled her back quickly.

"Stop, please. As must as its fun getting turn on. I really liked to wake up without with a boner. Okay Anko-chan?" Fuki looked at Anko with a seriously stare. Anko sighed but gave a nod while smiling friendly.

"Alright girls get dress and eat breakfast we leave in two hours." Anko informed them.

"Yes Anko-San." They said.

After getting and breakfast they still had about one hour left before the two met up with Anko at the front gate of Konoha. Sakura told Fuki that she'll be there was something she forgot at her home. Fuki told her make it quick, and so Sakura hurried while leaving Fuki alone.

Fuki walked across a bride but midway as she stared down at the water down below. Fuki looked at herself, she looked so different but yet she was the same old Naruto Uzumaki just well female now and with big dick and her stamina has double ever gaining her true form.

She wonder if the rest of the guys ever found out, would they laugh at her or will they be shock or will they treat her the same as when she was Naruto? Fuki sighed.

Suddenly Fuki heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey why is there a beautiful mama like you doing here all alone?" Fuki knew right away whose voice that belong too. It was her good but annoying friend Kiba Inuzuka.

Fuki didn't say anything at all. Kiba didn't have a good look at Fuki's face only the backside of her body. Fuki had to admit she did have one hell of a female body. Large breasts, beautiful legs and big ass that fit well with her thighs. She was the mature and real form of her Sexy jutsu form she was the real Naruko, as Naruto called his female form.

Fuki felt Kiba grab a nice grip of her ass as her eyes widen as her face lighten up with a blush. Suddenly Fuki thought of a cruel joke that would put Kiba in his place.

Fuki looked over her left shoulder and gave out a fake moan as she turned around facing the horny Inuzuka. Fuki winked at Kiba as she placed her hands on his chest and spoke in a sexy voice "My you're a handsome young man. You know you touch my special weakness. Maybe you and I can get together and have hot."

Fuki whispered in Kiba's left ear "S.E.X."

Kiba's face lighted as he smiled "Well I must warn I am a wild one."

"Oh I am sure you're wild as I am." Fuki giggled.

Suddenly as Kiba's right hand reached down between Fuki's legs he felt something, he felt something that female should never have especially a hot busty blonde hair chick. And right before Kiba was about to have a mass freak out of grabbing possible a transsexual's ass He suddenly Kiba notice the whiskers marks on her cheeks.

"NARUTO! YOU BASTARD WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Kiba punched Naruto right in the face. But Naruto recover from Kiba's punch and strike him with a blow to the face as well.

"What the fuck! The hell man! Damnit Naruto I knew you love pulling pranks. But that was overbroad!" Kiba yelled while giving Naruto the middle finger.

"Serves you horny ass right! Do you really think a woman's gonna let you grab her ass! Fucking horn-dog!" Fuki grinned while giving Kiba double middle fingers.

"And to think I was really about to fuck you." Kiba felt real ill. Not only his friend trick by using the sexy-jutsu again. Not the first time Naruto did this to him. But Naruto actually looked fine as hell.

"Oh you're just jealous because no girl this hot will ever fuck a guy like you." Fuki laughed.

'_Wow did Kiba really found me that hot? I need to be careful if dog got turn on. I didn't think I was that beautiful'_ Fuki thought while Kiba shook his head trying to shake the dirty images he had before he found out the hotty before him was Naruto.

"I'm out of here I can't believe I got trick again by Naruto ugh." Kiba quickly got the hell out of there. Fuki was still laughing at the matter.

"Woman or guy I'm the master of doing what I do best." Fuki grinned.

When Fuki turned around she bumped into none other than Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was shy and cute as ever. Fuki was a bit surprise to bump into the Hyuga today.

"Oh Fuki-chan what are you doing here?" She asked while blushing a little.

"Just waiting on Sakura-chan, we're going out on a mission today. What are you doing here?" She asked the Hyuga.

"I was going to meet up with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun. Kurenai-sensei has a mission for us as well." She explained to the Futa-Uzumaki.

'_Wow Hinata looks great today. She looks really great. She's blushing too, wonder why? Maybe she didn't think we would meet up? I still can't believe she really like me. I wonder if she figures it out I'm Naruto.'_ Fuki wondered.

"Fuki-chan…you're pants…I…um." Hinata mumbled.

"Huh?" Fuki said as Hinata looked down at Fuki's pants but looked away.

'_Boner really, now out of sudden? Damnit my cock got a mind of its own. Well I can't do anything about it. And Sakura-chan hasn't come back yet. I got an hour to burn.'_ Fuki suddenly grew a big smile.

"Hinata-chan, have I ever told you. How cute you are when you blush." Fuki took a step closer to the cute Hyuga.

"Um I never notice…thank you Fuki-chan. I should really get going or the guys will get worry." Hinata looked away as she ran passed Fuki. But Fuki grabbed Hinata's right hand stopping her from getting away.

"Hinata-chan I really need your help."

"What's wrong Fuki-chan?" She asked, if a friend needed help. Hinata without a doubt will do her best to help.

"It won't go down and I don't think jerking off will keep it down for long. Hinata please help me, Hinata let me fuck you." Fuki said with honesty. Her blue eyes stared into Hinata's white eyes.

"I really should get going Fuki-chan. My team is waiting for me. I-" Hinata was silence by Fuki's lips. Fuki placed her hands on Hinata's hips as their lips touched. Hinata's white eyes widen in shock as she was about to pushed Fuki away. But the moment Fuki's tongue enter Hinata's mouth, Hinata just gave in.

She could just see Naruto the one kissing her rather than Fuki. She didn't know why but what that's what she saw. She saw the boy she was in love.

Fuki broke the kiss and said "I want to fuck you Hinata. Please I'm so hard right now. I need you Hinata."

"But we can't do it here. W-w-what if someone sees us?" Hinata stutter.

"Let them watch, I don't care. I bet it will be so hot if some woman come by and see us." Fuki tease Hinata, as they kiss once again. But Hinata broke the kiss and looked away.

"Please Fuki-chan." Hinata stare look at her Futa-friend.

"Ok, Hinata you win." The Uzumaki grin.

Fuki took Hinata to a place nearby the training grounds. But inside the woods so no would find them. Hinata still felt nervous about this. But Fuki told her not to be, Hinata believed in Fuki's words.

"Fuki I'll help you but I can't keep them waiting." Hinata said, as Fuki kissed her once again.

Fuki broke the kiss and said "I know I got a team waiting too. I'll make it quick."

"Fuki-chan," Hinata moaned as she felt Fuki reached her right hand down Hinata's pants, touching her special spot. Hinata moan louder when Fuki thrust two of her fingers inside Hinata's pussy. Hinata wasn't a virgin anymore she gave it to Fuki. But she still acted as one.

Fuki withdraw her right hand and shown Hinata just how wet she was. Hinata looked away with her eyes close embarrass upon what she saw.

"Please don't tease me." Hinata moan.

"I'm sorry Hinata, now turn around and pull down your pants." Hinata nodded and she did what Fuki asked. Fuki pull down her pants as well. Fuki grabbed her hard eight inch penis and gently stroke the head against Hinata's ass cheeks as Fuki pre-cum hard against Hinata's cute butt.

"Hinata you got a fat butt a nice fat booty." Fuki gave Hinata's left ass cheek a nice slap. Hinata lightly scream upon being slapped.

Fuki was gently with Hinata. She slowly thrust about two inches out of her eight into her. Hinata let out a cry of pleasure. Fuki thrust deeper pushing two more inches inside as now with four inches deep inside of Hinata's pussy.

Hinata used the tree in front of her as suppose. Hinata felt Fuki's powerful thrust thrusting in and out of her. Pounding her from within her as Hinata's cries turned into sweet music for Fuki's ears.

"Ah deeper." Hinata cried.

Fuki thrust deeper inside her Hyuga friend. Fuki smashed deep this time her thrusting became rougher. Fuki prove her dominants over Hinata. Fuki took her penis out of Hinata which left her confuse.

"Turn around." She said told Hinata.

Just as Hinata turned around Fuki took Hinata right there. Fuki grabbed Hinata by her hips and lift her as Hinata wrapped her beautiful legs around Fuki's hips as the Futanari blonde loved every moment she was sharing with Hinata.

"Ah Fuki…Fuki…Fuki you're so deep I…I can't…hold it." Hinata was on the edge of her orgasm.

"Just hold on a bit longer for I'm almost there. Wait for me Hinata." Hinata nodded and tried her best while she felt Fuki's penis ram faster inside of her. She felt the head of Fuki's penis kissing her womb.

"Fuki…Fuki…Fuki." Hinata said over and over.

"Hinata, Hinata you're so damn good. Ah you're so hot your pussy is so tight it gripping me so bad. It's not letting me go. I'm gonna cum Hinata. I'm gonna nut so bad!" Hinata felt so hot, she felt her naughty pussy being pounding so hard by Fuki. Hinata felt the futanari's penis hamming deep inside her pussy.

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Fuki-chan! Please make me cum! Make me cum!" Hinata cried.

"I'm gonna nut!" Fuki felt her cock twitched hard. Hinata gripped Fuki's shoulders tight.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shouted as her orgasm finally hit its mark. Fuki shut her eyes tight as she came at the same time as Hinata did. Hinata felt Fuki's seamen enter her womb. Hinata's face was deeply red, she came so hard and she was worn out. Hinata held Fuki not letting go.

"I love you, Naruto." Hinata said as she passed out from her orgasm. Fuki was shock after hearing what Hinata said did she know the whole time? It did matter, Fuki couldn't help smiled "I love you too Hinata."

**Later on:**

"Alright you two ready?" Anko asked, Fuki and Sakura nodded.

"Alright then let's go!" Anko shouted.

The three women travel together through the hidden forest. Fuki kept herself in check even though she was alone with two beautiful women. Fuki kept her lustful desire in check, she came long while ago and was focus on seeing some old friends from Wave.

Back when Fuki was Naruto Uzumaki a boy, Team Seven battle Zabuza one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. Though the battle was a difficult one the battle ended but with a price. Though Zabuza's servant Haku survived that day, but Zabuza didn't. The last time Naruto saw Haku was waving goodbye to them on the bridge which was called **"The Great Naruto Bridge."**

Fuki wonder how everything went, did everything went well after they left and what of Haku? Did Haku was living with Tazuna and his family? Fuki could hardly wait to see her old friend.

The team made a stop they were still miles away from the land of waves. They made camp within the forest. Anko kept on first watch while Fuki and Sakura sleep. Fuki was sleeping in her own sleeping bag, she was focus on the mission rather than her lust that what her plan was but her body had other ideas.

**Naruto's soul:**

Waking up within her soul, Fuki let out a soft moan. She didn't know why she was moaning until she looked to see what was the cause? There down on her knees was her Fuki's mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina was stroking her daughter's penis.

"Kaa-san," She moaned.

"Even in here you're so hard. You're a naughty girl aren't you Fuki-chan." Kushina smiled. The beautiful red hair mother jerked her daughter faster. Both Fuki and Kushina were naked alone in Fuki's special place within her soul.

Kushina stop jerking off Fuki and took her daughter's penis into her mouth. Kushina bob her head up and down as her daughter's cock thrusting in and out of her throat. Kushina felt the penis reaching back inside her mouth as it the head hit the back of Kushina's throat.

"Ah Kaa-san, you're so good. Ah yes, suck me Kaa-san, suck my dick!" Fuki cried in pleasure. Fuki grabbed Kushina by her beautiful red hair. Kushina's eyes widen as she started to gag as she deep-throat her daughter.

Fuki pulled Kushina away from penis as Kushina throw back and fell on her ass. Fuki stood up and jerking off fast and hard in front of her mother, Kushina close her eyes and open her mouth as Fuki cried as she cum, Fuki shoot her mass load of sperm at her mother's face though she was aiming for Kushina's mouth.

Kushina was nearly covered in her daughter's sperm. Kushina tasted the load that entered her mouth. Kushina licked her lips as she soon swallows her daughter's load.

Kushina grab her own big dick and start stroking off in front of her daughter. Kushina saw how hard her daughter still was. Both of them were horny, both were beautiful, both they had big dicks and both lust for one another.

"I love you Kaa-san." Fuki smiled.

"I love you too Fuki-chan." Kushina smiled back.

Kushina lay down on her back with her legs spread open wide. Fuki fell down to her knees and grab her penis. Pre-cum was dripping out from the head of her penis. Fuki rub her penis head against Kushina's lower lips. Kushina waited for her daughter to make her move as the red head Uzumaki embrace herself for the worst or rather the best.

Placing her penis into the very womb that birthed her as Kushina let out a loud scream as she felt her daughter's penis thrust deep inside of her. Kushina felt Fuki grab both of her hands as the two futanaris stare at one another with lust in their blue eyes.

Fuki had return to the womb, she was fucking the very womb she spread her unbirth days within Kushina. Kushina's pussy was hot and tight. Fuki hammer her hips forward and back, Kushina's breasts bounce as each thrust Fuki made.

"Kiss me Fuki-chan." Kushina said lustful.

Fuki kissed her mother as the mother and daughter kiss with passion. Their soft lips met one another in hot embrace. Their hands held one another tightly. Fuki's speed her thrusting. The sound of Fuki's cock clashing with Kushina hot mature pussy was heard again and again.

Fuki let go of her mother's hands as Fuki's hands went down to Kushina's hips. Fuki began her speedy thrust into deep hard pounding. Kushina grab her big penis and began to jerk herself while her daughter was making sweet deep love to her pussy.

Kushina couldn't believe it. Her own dear sweet beautiful daughter was fucking her as if she and her was a couple. The thought of mother and daughter futanari making incest love drove her to the edge of cumming.

"I'm gonna cum Kaa-san." Fuki moaned.

"Oh yes me too. I'm gonna cum Fuki-chan I'm gonna cover us in my cum!" Kushina smiled her daughter with a sexy smile.

"Yes, let us cum together Kaa-san. Mother and daughter coming together!"

"Cum inside of me Fuki-chan filled my womb with your cum, your hot thick cum." Kushina cried as she was just seconds away from cumming.

"Yes, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside you, I'm gonna cum inside my mother, my Kaa-san, my mommy. Kaa-san I want to give you my cum! I want Kaa-san to have my baby!" Those last words was it, Kushina let out a large scream. Kushina's penis shot out a big load between the two futanaris. Kushina's and Fuki's face, breasts and most of their hair was covered in Kushina's hot sperm load.

Kushina felt Fuki shot her load inside of her. Kushina could feel it dripping out her pussy, Fuki's load overloaded inside the womb that birthed her. Though they were covered in Kushina's sperm the two Uzumakis kissed one another. Kushina wrapped her arms around Fuki's neck as taste Kushina's cum within their hot mouths.

"Kaa-san, if you and I do it while I sleep will it help me in the outside world?" Fuki asked her mother.

"I'm not sure on that Fuki-chan. But it is worth trying." Kushina chuckled while having no problem spending time with her only child.

"I would like that." Fuki nuzzle her mother's neck. While Kushina moan softly as felt her daughter grew hard inside as Fuki didn't even bother to pull out of her mother even after cumming.

"You're so strong, so big, and so ready."

"I am young."

"Yes, a young grown futanari. But I want grandbabies even if I am seal inside of you. I am your mother." Kushina kissed Fuki's forehead.

"If I cum inside a woman's pussy. Would they be with child?" Fuki asked her mother.

"First time it rare that happens, but if you do it more than once then yes she would be pregnant. Why do you ask that Fuki-chan?" Kushina stare at her daughter.

"Well, I came inside a few pusses and didn't pull out when I bang Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan. And Anko and I were like bunnies." Fuki frown as she wonders if she knotted up any of her female friends already.

"It can't be helped Fuki, you can't control it. You're a young woman who just gifted with both sex. You can't help it when you see a woman you like. Trust me I know what you're going through honey. If you ever feel unsure or not ready to be a father just don't cum inside." She told her daughter but Fuki still frown.

"But it feel so good."

"I know, there are other holes you can fill you know." Kushina smirk. Fuki's light up in a big blush.

"Oh, right." Fuki giggle.

"Now would you like fuck my mouth again or would you like try Kaa-san's other hole?" Kushina had a very naughty smile on her face.

"Or?" Kushina said as she grabbed Fuki's butt cheeks "You rather have Kaa-san's big cock inside your pussy again."

"Oh Kaa-san don't not there ah!" Fuki moaned as she felt one of Kushina's fingers entering and thrusting inside her asshole.

"One hour down eight more to go. Let us kill some time Fuki-chan." Kushina grab Fuki and rolled her over as Kushina was on top of Fuki.

"Ah Kaa-san!" Fuki moan.

"Rwar!" Kushina's laughter was heard as screen went black.

**Next Chapter-To Waves part II**

**Hello everyone, sorry about the long overdue hold up on this Futanari Naruto fanfic. I am really sorry for the hold up. At first my laptop died on me and after I fix it, I lost most of the future ideas I had for the fic. But regain them and wrote them but soon after that I got caught up in my other fanfics and well, one thing to another. **

**I am truly surprise by how everyone loves this fanfic, normally I would get PM or review on bashing me for making such a fanfic like this at all? But I guess there are many of you are that open minded or just like seeing something different or new. **

**I have seen other futanari naruto fanfic and I would to say this, I maybe the first to use the name Fuki for Naruto/Naruko futanari name, but good God I didn't think others would use it because of this fic O.o **

**Really, I didn't think others would use what I did for their own futanari fanfic, I just use Fuki because I liked it and its meaning which is Freedom that what Fuki means. After so many ask of me to bring this fanfic out of the cold of hiding, there many few things that held me from this fanfic, as you know other fics and also my laptop died on me, also the number of women/girls requested to be futanari. Many of you gave me good reason and possible one of them being a Futanari. **

**The most requested to be a Futanari is well Tayuya, Temari, Kin, Sakura, Konan, Ino, Haku, and I really am surprise with the large of people wanted Kurenai to be a Futanari, hell you should have seen the number of people who PM just for Futanari Mei o.O**

**So I have decide for now, which means I might change it later or add it later.**

**Those who are Futa in this fanfic are-Kushina, Naruto/Naruko aka Fuki, Shizune, Tenten.**

**But those who I might make or decide and stay as a Futanari would be-Tayuya, Kurenai, Konan, Mei, Ino  
Again I say for now!**

**I know Haku screams to be a Futanari, but right now I'm not trying to have the Futanari list be filled up I want Fuki to meet non futa women and bang them. And Yes Fuki will be bang by other Futanairs beside Kushina and Tenten. And Yes I do plan on freeing Kushina from Naruto's seal so Fuki can have a real good relationship with her mother and not be seal away for the whole fanfic.**

**Also large number of people voted for Gaara being male for Fuki. Right now, for right now Fuki will banging pussy and futa-cock until I make my final choice on Gaara's spot. **

**Again I am truly sorry for holding ladies and gentlemen back for so long and I really hope this chapter pleased you for now.  
I truly promise to make another chapter soon. **

**Also before I go I will say this, I also change the gender of some of the male characters in this story also. Their still in character just well their gender has change, you'll see soon enough. Also I didn't nor I plan in this chapter Fuki would allow Kiba to bang her, Fuki was joking around and using her form to pull off a joke on Kiba, as you know Naruto love to mess around with people to kill time.**

**That's all for now later everyone!**


End file.
